Flames of Temptation
by d3vilish
Summary: There are levels of torture that the human body and mind can endure, but some are just down right unbearable... especially for Sam stranded off world with a very tempting Jack O'Neill. Flames of passion ignite, the rules of engagement are simple... J/S
1. Discovery

**Author's Note: **So this was _**supposed**_ to be a simple PWP story and ended up turning into a much larger than expected piece. I've written the first chapter and the hot steamy chapters, all I have to do is fill in the rest! Second fanfic - feel free to send feedback!

**Spoilers? **none just yet... will update if there are any. (Possibly Season 5?)

**Rated M **for steamy, hot, sensual... did I mention hot?...sexual content (eventually... not in the first few chapters).

**Set In: **Season 5ish... sometime after O'Neill has asked Carter a million 1 times to go to the cabin and she's refused.

**P.S. **Insert "I don't own any of the characters ..." speech here.

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 1 - Discovery**

* * *

It was nighttime on P5X 432 – the sound of crickets and the sweet smell of summer nights created an enjoyable atmosphere for SG1. For some reason this planet had long night hours and shortened days. But no one seemed to mind. The night sky never got any darker than a deep purple to navy blue and was dusted with stars. The temperature was a nice 77 degrees during the night and didn't get much hotter than 86 during the daytime. Surround by beaches and palm trees, it was by far the closest thing to paradise they had discovered in their off-world travels. 

SG1 had first come through the gate a week ago on a follow up mission that SG9 had initially headed. Upon SG9's arrival, they discovered small colonies of people located not too far from the stargate although the gate itself appeared to be completely unused by the locals. After seeing the pictures that SG9 had brought back, Daniel insisted that they check it out… so here they were.

"So, Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"How many hours a day did they say it was night time here?" Jack questioned as they stepped off the gate platform and made their way through the tropical forest brush towards the village.

"Their day consists of 32 of our Earth hours. I'd say based on the data that SG9 brought back that two-thirds of their day is night-time."

"So. What? 20 hours or so?"

"Something like that sir."

"Why is that?"

"Well it seems like we're near an extreme pole on this planet's surface as well as close to this planet's winter solstice. On Earth, we have the longest days when the globe reaches a point in its elliptical orbit that results in the greatest tilt of the…"

"Aahh!" Jack cut her off just as they reached the clearing at the edge of the village. "I just got_ rid_ of my headache Carter."

"Sorry sir."

Daniel brushed by them in awe completely hypnotized by what lie before him.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?" He answered not removing his gaze from the distant object moving towards it like a moth to an open flame.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh my god, Jack this is incredible." Daniel said staring up at the vast temple erected by the modest population. "These carvings indicate that these people have roots that trace back to Ancient India thousands of years ago." His hands hungrily traced the carvings as he moved across the large expanse of pillars. "The temple structure, carvings, and writings have to be part of one of the earliest forms of Hinduism ever to have been discovered on Earth… maybe even earlier."

The others took a walk around the temple just to make sure the location was secure. Although they knew they wouldn't encounter any hostiles, it had become a team habit to check the area at least once while Daniel got lost in his translations.

The temple was large in comparison to the village that surrounded it. It was well lit with open flames in small clay dishes, fresh flower petals and garlands found all over the temple grounds. They regrouped at the central pillar.

"Everything appears to be secure O'Neill." Teal'c reported.

"Good. Carter?"

"Also secure sir. Everyone appears to be sleeping."

"Jack! Sam! Come see this." Daniel called from around the corner.

"What is it?!" Jack asked.

"Look at these!" Daniel's eyes darting back and fourth between blocks of carvings bordering the bottom of the temple. The carvings all seemed to have a common theme.

After a moment of staring at the carvings, mouth wide open, Jack as expected had something to say, "Ummm. Daniel? ... Is that what I **_think _**it is?!"

* * *

**...continued... **


	2. Sleepless

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 2 - Sleepless  
**

* * *

"Ummm... Daniel? Is that what I **_think _**it is?!"

"Sir, they're verses of the Kamasutra carved out in stone."

"Well …at least we know they put their night time to good use." Jack mumbled.

Teal'C raised an eyebrow, "I am unfamiliar with the term Kamasutra O'Neill."

Jack opened his mouth trying to formulate an answer, any answer, "Well it… it's really …it has to do with…um Daniel?"

"Um, well Kamasutra is the name of a text written sometime between the first and sixth century A.D. The book was believed to be authored by a man named Mallanaga Vatsyayana back on Earth. It was originally written in Sanskrit verses documenting the three aims in life: dhama, artha, and kama which all loosely translate to virtue, prosperity and love. The modernized Kamasutra as we know it mainly refers to the art of love-making which describes many sexual positions... as they seem to be carved here."

"Funny, you'd think SG9 would have at least _mentioned_ this in the mission briefing." Jack complained as he and Carter headed out of the temple.

The team set up camp near the base of the temple. They would meet with their local liaison tomorrow.

Carter settled into her bedroll, but she was far from feeling tired. Her mind wandered as she lay there awake staring at the roof of the tent. _God, of all the places to travel to, I'm stuck on a planet that openly practices Kamasutra!_ She thought. It was bad enough that Carter hadn't been getting much action lately, but seeing those erotic carvings had her hormones raging. _Easy girl. Just get through the next couple of days and you'll be fine._ She told herself trying to tame the raging beast that hadn't been let out in quite some time. After restlessly tossing and turning Sam decided that she'd go see what Daniel was up to. Whenever she couldn't sleep off-world she knew she'd find Daniel up and around to either talk to or keep company until she was ready to sleep.

She climbed out of the tent surprised to see that everyone else was still awake too. "Sir, Teal'C. What are you guys doing still up? And where's Daniel?"

"Danny boy's around here…" Jack said looking over his shoulder, "...somewhere."

"We also were unable to sleep MajorCarter." Teal'C answered.

"I dunno Carter. Something about this place is so...so…"

"Sexy." Teal'C suggested.

Sam couldn't help but smile at Teal'C's perfect timing.

Jack's head snapped up. "Sexy?! I was thinking more along the lines of peaceful."

"And there's a problem with peaceful sir?!"

"No. But it's so peaceful that it makes me uncomfortable." Jack explained. "Sexy?! Really?"

"I don't know sir, I think I agree with Teal'C on this one."

"Women are sexy Carter. Cars with sleek molded bodies are sexy. How is a planet which, by the way, is made of rocks and dirt, in any way _sexy_?"

"Well it's not the planet itself per say, but the atmosphere. I mean the night sky has more stars than I've ever seen on Earth. It's a warm tropical planet. The temple has rose petals carpeting the floors amongst open flames… all together it creates a very passionate atmosphere."

Daniel walked over and sat down next to Sam. "Hey guys."

"Find anything interesting?" Sam asked.

"Um yea actually. On the farthest back wall there are carvings that have reference to several Hindu gods all coexisting." They waited a bit longer for Daniel to continue his explanation but he didn't.

"And that's interesting how…?" Jack questioned.

"Well that's just it – on all the planets we have been to there has always been _one_ dominant god. On Chulak it was Apophis, on Abydos it was Rah. We have never come across a planet where Gou'ould co-existed as reigning leaders. Actually it's always been more of a rivalry than anything."

"Actually sir, that is strange. Daniel, how many different gods did you come across?"

"From what I've seen so far, there appear to be four." Daniel looked up to meet Sam's pensive gaze. "Why, what were you thinking?"

"Did the temples have any indication that one of those gods reigned over the others?"

"No they all seemed to possess different attributes with neither having an advantage over the other. The stories on the temple actually teach about justice and fulfillment. There are no indications of dominance or reverence to these people."

"So are we even sure that these guys are snake-heads?" Jack chimed in.

"Actually I'm not sure Jack. From what we know, the Gou'ould brought humans from Earth through the Stargate to other planets presumably to be used as slaves, hosts and to incubate more larvae in Jaffa."

"Unless…"

"Unless what Carter?"

"Unless they were never Gou'ould to begin with." The beginning of a smile tugged at Sam's lips. "Think about it sir. Who do we know that co-exists peacefully yet used the Stargate on Earth around the same time the Gou'ould were populating other planets?"

"That's it! The Tok'ra." Daniel exclaimed.

"But the Tok'ra use their Stargate DanielJackson." Teal'C pointed out.

"They may not have been "Tok-ra" but they may have been Gou'ould that didn't enslave their people or perhaps allowed their symbiotes to peacefully co-exist with the host without revealing themselves to the general public. According to SG9's initial review of the planet, there were absolutely no traces of Gou'ould technology or writing anywhere."

"Isn't that kind of odd behaviour? Even for the Tok-ra?" Jack questioned.

"I'm not really sure what to make of it sir." Sam was out of theories.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Daniel sighed.

* * *

**...to be continued... **


	3. Invitation

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 3 - Invitation  
**

* * *

Sam was the first one awake 6 hours later. It was still dark outside. Daniel was still fast asleep beside her. She sat up in her bedroll running her hands through her hair wondering how much longer she could stand living without a boyfriend. Even after a refreshing, somewhat heated, dream her body was still screaming for some action. Who was she kidding? She was in heat and she knew it! Dreaming about some of the men in her life was the only way she remained sane in some cases. Being around ripped young flyboys made it hard for her to concentrate on her "off" days but never once did her concentration falter. It was a fact that she was proud of - never letting her primal instincts take over given her working relationship with the men on the base. Of course she could always find one night stands if she really wanted, but Sam was always too much of a level headed, independent woman to succumb to relieving herself in such a manner. _Just a few more days Sam. And then what?_ _Go back to the boyfriend I don't have to take care of this little situation for me? _ She argued with herself. Although she hated to admit it, she often wished that she could be just a civilian that didn't have the world's responsibility on her shoulders. Sam let out a sigh and crawled out of the tent. She sat on the temple stairs. It wouldn't be long before Jack woke up. He was a light sleeper - she was sure he heard her crawl out of the neighbouring tent by now. 

Sam sub-consciously knew everyone's routines by now. After years of practically living off world with these men, she knew their habits, quarks and moods. Daniel would always stay up late the first night he was on any foreign planet completely mesmerized by the architecture, languages, ruins, carvings... anything he could analyze and relate to Earth's ancient civilizations. That usually meant that he was either the first one up because he hadn't slept the night before _or_ he was the last one up because he just went to bed. Jack was always awake before the rest. He was the silent protector, the watchdog of the group. Although he'd be awake a good hour before everyone else, he often remained in his tent until someone else was up and around. Teal'C usually appeared an hour or so after Jack. Although Teal'C didn't need to sleep he often just put himself in a deep state of Kel Noreem for the night.

Although they never admitted it, Sam and Jack tried to be the first two up just so they could enjoy an hour of each other's company. It was a time when they could speak freely and somewhat informally with each other without being scrutinized by other military personnel. It was comfortable and it was purely between them.

"Morning Carter."

He was greeted with a smile. "Hey sir." Jack sat down next to her on the stairs as she continued. "The village seems to be waking up, I've seen a few people feeding the animals in the distance."

"What's the name of the guy that Daniel said we're supposed to meet here?"

"I believe he is a she, sir. And _her_ name is Malini." Sam let out a small yawn.

"Rough night? You seem tired."

"No not really. Just feeling sleepy for some reason. Something about this place just makes you want to stay in bed." Sam felt her cheeks heat up and started to back track remembering their conversation last night, "... because it's so tranquil."

"If you say so Carter. Has absolutely nothing to do with the _sexy _atmosphere." Jack teased.

They shared a long silence just surveying the area quietly. The sky was slowly transitioning from navy blue to light purple in the distant horizon. Two of the three moons were still out which meant that the rest of the village would soon be buzzing with activity.

"Carter." He paused before continuing, "I've been thinking," another pause. "Those four gods that Daniel was talking about last night...he didn't happen to say if one of them was Nirti did he?"

"I think he would have mentioned something like that sir. He also mentioned that none of them appeared to be Gou'ould." She turned to face him and noticed his concerned look. "Why, what were you thinking?"

"Well why haven't we come across any other Indian civilizations before?"

He did have a valid point. "I'm not sure sir."

"Carter?"

"Mm?"

"It has also occurred to me that we're up for some down time after this mission." She smiled... she knew exactly where this conversation was heading. "Teal'C, Daniel and I are planning to head up to the cabin. You should come with."

There were so many times that she wished she had taken him up on the offer. Although she did find her "little science projects" as he called them fascinating, there was nothing more fascinating to her than Jack O'Neill. The truth of the matter was that she didn't trust herself alone with him. Her feelings for him were strong and she was afraid that she wouldn't be in complete control of her actions if left alone with him. Missions were different. She knew Teal'C and Daniel were in close proximity so she never let her guard down... even during these morning chats she was able to control her emotional state relatively well. Sam and Jack both knew why she didn't come, but he still asked anyways.

"Actually sir, I have some..."

"It's alright Carter. Just thought I'd extend a very exclusive invitation to the land of mountains and clear blue waters where the fish grow _this_ big." he illustrated with his hands. "It'll be fun. Just the two of us."

"Four of us sir?"

"Four of us. Didn't I say all four of us?" _Crap now she really won't come._

"Sounds like fun."

"But...?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a pair of people approaching the temple. One was a female with long brown hair, large green eyes and skin the colour of tea with cream in it. She was petite and dainty. A taller male accompanied her. He had the same complexion with hazel-green eyes.

The woman spoke first, "Hello, you must be SG1. Welcome! We've been expecting you."

"Yes, I'm Colonel O'Neill and this is Major Samantha Carter. Daniel and Teal'C should be getting up soon." Jack explained.

"I'm Malini and this is my brother Krishna." Sam unintentionally explored Krishna's physique while Jack and Malini carried on their conversation. He was 6'2, broad shoulders, and just gorgeous to look at. _Why did he have to be good looking? _Sam thought once she caught herself checking out their liaison. He seemed to be around 29 years old. Malini seemed a bit younger although very beautiful - around 26 she guessed.

The rest of the day unfolded like any other on these kinds of missions - the entire first day would be spent touring the immediate grounds. Daniel and the liaison were busy feeding off each other's enthusiasm and passion for ancient civilizations while Sam joined in occasionally, leaving Jack and Teal'C trailing distantly in boredom.

Daniel and Malini immediately hit it off, touring the temples and talking about their culture and customs while learning more of the native languages.

Krishna took a liking to Sam since he was the local scientist of the village - always trying to find a reason for the way things were. Jack watched as Sam explained wormhole physics to their new friend. His jaw clenched in disgust. _He's just pretending to be dumb so she'll talk to him more!_ Jack already developed a distaste for the guy and wanted nothing more than to wipe that boyish smile off his face permanently.

"Are you alright O'Neill."

"I'm fine T."

"You appear to be in some discomfort. Do you not like our liaison?"

"Oh I like him alright. I'd like him better in a body bag." Jack mumbled moving past Teal'C as he sped up to catch more of their conversation.

* * *

** ...to be continued...**


	4. The Unreachable Goddess

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the feedback guys. I'm writing as fast as it comes to me but unfortunately I have a ton of school work coming up and midterms. I'll update it when I can though! I'm thinking another couple chapters before the hotness begins. Enjoy.

**Rated M **for slight language in this chapter - hot sex in future chapters.

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 4 - The Unreachable Goddess  
**

* * *

After touring the grounds, SG1 sat down to an exotically flavourful meal prepared by Malini and her mother. Over dinner Jack was busy watching Krishna's every move. _Keep talking buddy. _He was just a little too far away to hear their conversation but he was focused intently on Carter's lips. Although he could only make out the small words, he still couldn't help but stare. _Wait - what the hell did he just say to her? Since when was astrophysics funny? _He couldn't believe that the pretty-boy was getting **the **megawatt smile out of Carter. That was the smile reserved for him when he said something stupid either intentionally or not... that Carter smile belonged to **HIM**. How dare the son-of-a-bitch try to take his smile. _Oh, this has to end... one way or another!_

Daniel thanked them for their generosity and they all headed back to camp to retire for the evening.

"Daniel? Why do Malini and K…Kr… what's-his-name look so… ?"

"I think the word O'Neill is looking for is Caucasian." Teal'C filled in.

"I was thinking along the lines of fair, but yes that! Why is that?"

"Well in 1500 BC northern India was invaded by a race of Indo-Europeans who later became known as the Aryans." Daniel removed his glasses and started cleaning them with his shirt while continuing. "They were invaded again in 325 BC northern India was conquered by Alexander the Great who left most of his Greek army behind after his return to Babylon. In both cases they typically had blue eyes, light hair and fair complexions. So after generations of mixing blood lines you ended up with a race of Indians who were a lot fairer in complexion with lighter eyes and hair colour."

"So then it's safe to assume that our guys are northern Indian." Jack stated the obvious.

"Seems like that would be a fair assumption sir."

Teal'C excused himself from the conversation and headed off to bed. Sam soon followed knowing full well that she would be tossing in her bed roll for hours before she could finally get some sleep. _Damn hormones! How did the guys manage to hide their hormones so well? Granted they didn't get __**that**__ much action either and they were always surrounded by other airmen all the time. So then how did they manage to stay completely sane during these dry spells?! _After pouring what seemed to be hours of thought into that question she finally came up with a fitting answer that made her smile - _lots of lube!_

Outside, Daniel and Jack's conversation had died down to a pensive silence.

"Hey Daniel." Jack started. "I need to ask you something and it's kind of important."

"Yea sure Jack, what is it?" Daniel looked concerned by Jack's tone.

"Well this has been bothering me for... the past day or so, but... would you say this planet is _sexy?_"

"Um. I'm sorry, what?" his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"If you were to use one word to describe this planet, would you use the word sexy? Carter and Teal'C seem to think so and I happen to disagree so i just wanted to know what you thought."

"That's the question?" Daniel blinked in disbelief.

"Oh, no that wasn't it but that was bothering me for a while so I thought I'd ask it first."

"Well I can see sexy, but maybe I'd use..."

"Peaceful?" Jack interjected.

"Um, no, I was going to say romantic."

"You would use _romantic_ to describe a planet."

"So what was the important question?"

"Daniel, remind me again what we're doing on this planet! There's no Gou'ould threat. These people are clearly not more advanced in their technology. Not to mention Teal'C and I are bored out of our skulls here. Aren't there more important things that we should be doing? Like kicking some Gou'ould ass...so then why are we sticking around?"

"Because it was suggested that we take a break from our usual front line missions and change the pace since we're all overdue for some down time."

"Yea? And who's bright idea was that?"

"Um. It was yours."

"Shouldn't there be a memo about this stuff?!"

"There was."

"Right." The crickets broke the awkward silence. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Jack changed the subject.

"Well actually, Malini told me that there are four more temples larger than the one here a few miles out from the village."

"Why is everything here in fours?!"

"A lot of cultures have a significant number in one way or another. For example the number 7 represents spiritual perfection in a lot of biblical references. "

"So why are there four more temples? Isn't one usually enough?"

"Well, these ones are all _special purpose _temples. Basically when a man and woman are married or want to pledge their lives to one another they have to go through four tests, each of which brings them closer to being true sole mates and lovers."

"What kind of tests are we talking about here?"

"The first temple is dedicated to Ganesha. The couple must first begin their spiritual and somewhat physical venture here. They spend the entire night here getting to truly know each other just by talking about their deepest desires and fantasies."

"Now what the hell is the point of that?! Don't you already know the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with?!" Jack questioned.

"Not necessarily - in Indian culture it's not uncommon to have arranged marriages. According to Malini many relationships have failed at this part of the test since the pair has to reveal some incredibly personal details about their thought patterns... it's extremely unnerving. Anyways if all goes well on this night then the couple moves onto the next task with complete internal balance. The second temple is devoted to Balrama who is the protector from desires. The next step is to get to know your lover physically by massaging each other - hand contact **ONLY** - while refraining from their deepest desires to go any farther than that."

"So ... only second base?"

"More or less. The third temple built for Krishna symbolizes love and joy. The pair must satisfy their partners for the entire duration of the night using the knowledge in the Kamasutra texts that has been passed down through the generations. The couples guide their lovers directing them in speed, angle, and depth. Once they have successfully completed this task, they can move onto the last and final temple. The couple must spend one last night using everything that they have learned about each other the past three days making love to each other pledging their lives to making each other happy. If they do this Lakshmi - the goddess of light, beauty, good fortune and wealth - will bless their life together."

Jack remained quiet trying to process how much they believed in satisfying each other both mentally and physically. He tried to remember the last time he asked any of his one night stands what _they_ wanted. But of course that wasn't love and he could care less what they wanted. He needed a fuck and they were more than willing to give it to him any way he wanted.

Daniel continued after a moment, "They're incredibly passionate people. Once a couple has successfully completed the task in a given temple, they light a torch which can be seen back at the village to notify the others of their progress. There are a total of four torches which together form what they call the flames of temptation named after the second night which is rumoured to be the hardest night to get through."

Jack remained in his pensive state staring down at the ground. He didn't even hear Daniel ask him if he was okay or tell him that he was going to bed. He just stared off, wondering how people that just met could possibly endure those tasks without feeling shy. Sure Jack had been with a lot of women and had no problems sleeping with them the same day that he met them, but he would never have to see them again after that. These couples were devoting their _lives_ to each other. Maybe it was the thought of not being able to satisfy someone that you cared deeply about that frightened him. Jack himself was unsure of what about the ritual affected him so much and spent a large portion of the night deep in thought - even in his bedroll he was wide awake deep in contemplation.

His train of thought lingered to all the women he actually cared about in his lifetime stopping at Carter. He often thought about what it would be like to retire and just get to know her on a personal basis. But what was there that Jack didn't already know about Sam? That she was completely unaware of how sexy she actually was? That her favourite colour was blue? That she was probably the most passionate lover that he would never have? And there it was… the realization that Sam Carter was just like those goddesses… unreachable.

* * *

**...to be continued... **


	5. Stranded

**Author's Note: **Corrected a couple of errors & minor word adjustments (2/18/08)

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 5 - Stranded  
**

* * *

He moved over her seeing the fear in her eyes. Placing a finger over her mouth he whispered "Don't worry. No one will know." She nodded and somehow she knew everything would be okay. The heat from his body radiated sending chills up her spine. His day old stubble made him look so rugged... so primal. His lips hovered above hers for what seemed like an eternity. So close, but just not quite close enough. She licked her lips in anticipation of the sweet release his mouth promised. He descended both his lips and body onto hers.

* * *

Carter sprung straight up in her bedroll. "Shit!" 

"Sam?" Daniel sleepily said. "Everything okay?" He propped himself up on one arm to look at her.

"Yea, everything's fine Daniel. Just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." She gave him a reassuring look before he curled back up into his pillow. _If that was bad then bring on the nightmares anytime!_ Who was she kidding, her dreams of men just got more and more intense as the days went by. But there was something so forbidden about dreaming about Jack that sent her climbing the walls looking for action. _God Sam you're getting pathetic! Wet over kissing your CO... in a __**dream!**__ You really do need to get laid._ Maybe there was a way she could convince Daniel to get more help with his research of the temples so they could head back home sooner. The sooner she got back home the sooner she could take care of her little problem. Frustrated, Sam got out of bed.

She decided to lie down on the temple floor and just stare at the constellations for a while to get her mind to shift from "sex-drive" to any other gear. Sam closed her eyes just for a moment.

"Morning Carter."

"Sir?" Sam woke up realizing that she'd fallen asleep sprawled out on the temple grounds. "Good morning. How long have you been there?"

"Just got here." He lied. He loved watching her sleep. The curves of her body completely relaxed, breathing calm... there was something about Carter sleeping that made her seem so young and innocent.

"Must have dozed off." She sat up and noticed that it was broad day light. One of the tents had been taken down and Daniel and Teal'C were no where in sight.

"Daniel and Teal'C headed back to the SGC this morning. Daniel thinks that the translations of the four larger temples will take too long to do by himself so Hammond's agreed to send SG11 back with him."

"Teal'C?"

"Teal'C raised an eyebrow and said something along the lines of **Do you require assistance DanielJackson**. Daniel said **I don't think so. **Teal'C cocked his head to one side and said **Are you sure?**... I could tell the big guy was bored as hell so I sent him back with Daniel." Jack answered her questioning expression.

_Thank you Daniel! _Sometimes it seemed like Daniel had psychic abilities. And then reality set in... alone on a planet with Jack O'Neill. _Oh shit. _"Why didn't General Hammond just send SG11 through?"

"Daniel needed to get a few of his books and you know how messy his desk is. Would have taken anyone else forever to find. Anyways we're expecting him back any time soon. He was supposed to be back about an hour ago."

"How long have I been out?"

"About 7 hours?" Jack's expression changed. "Carter? You okay? You seem a little flushed."

"Fine sir. Just a little…"

"Sleepy?"

_I was thinking sexy..._She smiled at her thought. "For some reason I just can't seem to adjust to their clock."

"I'm sure Krishna wouldn't mind helping you with that one. He seems **more**than willing to help you with anything."

"What does _that_ mean, sir?!"

_"Jack. Sam. Come in."_ Daniel's voice cracked through their radios.

"Daniel? Where are you? You're overdue."

_"Yea. About that Jack."_

_"_Daniel?"

_"The base is under quarantine. SG12 seems to have brought back a highly infectious strand of influenza through the gate. Until Doctor Fraiser says that there's no immediate threat then the base remains under lock down and off world teams are being instructed to gate to the Alpha site or in your case where there is no danger remain where you are."_

_"_Daniel, it's Sam. What about the Tok'ra. Can they send a ship for us?"

"_Unfortunately no. Hammond's orders were that we are under lock down even from our allies. He doesn't want whatever it is spreading to other planets where it could damage diplomatic relations."_

"Where _is_ General Hammond?"

"_He was one of the first to get infected shortly after SG12 returned. Doctor Fraiser is working on a vaccine at the moment. Listen, I still have to contact a few more off world teams, but I'll be in touch in about 24 hours, just make sure your radios are on. Daniel out."_

Jack and Sam exchanged glances. _This was bad. Very bad. Alone __**and**__ stranded with Jack O'Neill. Oh boy.  
_

* * *

**...to be continued...  
**


	6. Married with Children

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who's read the story. I appreciate all the feedback. But really, this time I really **really **have to study so I won't be posting any thing until a week or so from now. So it's taking me a lot longer to get to those sexy chapters that I promised, but I'm thinking another chapter or two and I'll get there. Sorry guys, you've been great.

**Rated M **for language.

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 6 - Married with Children****  
**

* * *

"So it looks like we're stuck here for a while. Might as well make ourselves at home." 

"Could have been worse I guess. At least the climate is nice." Sam offered.

"Anyways, I guess we should notify Malini and what's-his-name that we'll be sticking around longer than expected."

"Yessir." Carter followed behind him towards the village.

Malini, after hearing the news of their extended visit insisted that they stay at her house. Malini left them to talk it over as she attended to her regular household chores.

"Carter?" Jack looked to her for some indication of what to do.

"Well, sir. If there's one thing I know about Indian culture, it's that they will never take 'no' for an answer when it comes to hospitality."

"Really?!" Jack's eyebrows rose in amusement. "And how is it, Carter, that you know so much about Indian culture?"

Her cheeks started to flush a slight shade of pink. "Um, one of my ex-boyfriends was Indian sir." Her eyes darted across the room to avoid the smirk she _knew_ he had on his face.

_That explains the attraction to what's-his-name_. Jack mused. "How long until our supplies run out?"

"We were only planning to stay for a week at most. So another three days supplies? If we stretch it out maybe four. Another thing to consider is that a highly mutated strand of influenza could take a few weeks to properly isolate and treat given the number of personnel we have on the base sir."

"Looks like we're staying then!" Jack clapped his hands and walked over to Malini to tell her of their decision.

They spent most of the daytime hours taking down their camp site and moving everything into Malini's home. Jack and Sam would be sharing a room, but it wasn't anything that they weren't used to doing under a tent under normal circumstances.

Eventually they wound down for dinner.

"Malini, this is exquisite!" Jack exclaimed. "You truly are a talented cook."

Malini sweetly smiled. "Actually Colonel..."

"Call me Jack, please." Jack insisted.

"Sure. Jack, Krishna made that dish." All of a sudden the food didn't taste as good. _Shit…is there anything that super-boy over here__**doesn't**__ do?!_

"I'm glad you like it." Krishna grinned.

"He's always loved cooking - he's better than me at it so I always let him cook." Malini explained.

"Well Malini, you have to come to Earth one day and try my famous O'Neill BBQ chicken!" Jack bragged.

"Um sir." Sam nudged him in a low voice.

"Carter?" he returned.

"They're vegetarian."

"Oh."

Sam couldn't help but grin at the deer-in-head-lights expression on Jack's face. He looked so adorable when he made an ass of himself.

"Daniel told me that on your planet there are several religions." Malini said trying to get a conversation started again.

"Yes. Tons! And all kinds of cultures that sprung from civilizations ... like yours." Jack jumped in cutting off Sam before she could get a word out of her mouth.

Krishna shifted his gaze to Jack.

"I didn't know that you were interested in ancient civilizations Jack!" Malini's eyes lit up.

"Love them!"

_What the hell is he doing?!? He doesn't know the first thing about anthropology! _Sam stared in awe as he charmed his way through to Malini. _Oh my god... he is actually flirting with her! That's insane... she's 1/2 his age! _ Her eyes darted between Malini and Jack who were clearly off on a world of their own chatting about Earth's religions.

The sound of Krishna's voice broke her train of thought. She looked up to meet his gaze.

_He is really good looking... hazel green eyes to die for. A sweet boyish smile. Short brown hair, just long enough to fist if he were to ... whoa bad Sam. Stay focused - he's saying something to you... respond._

"Major Carter?"

"Sam, please." She offered just loud enough to get Jack's attention. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that again Krishna?"

"Oh I just asked why you chose to get into theoretical astrophysics."

"It was several things actually. As a kid my parents bought me a telescope." She looked up to see his blank expression. "A telescope is basically a tube that you look through and you can see far away objects much closer. In this case I used to look at the moon. On Earth we only have one and it's only visible and high in the horizon on certain days. Anyways, it was only when I actually saw the moon through this telescope that I realized that there actually_were_ other planets in the universe. Sure you could see it at night, but there's something so mystical about seeing it up close. As I got older, Physics always came naturally to me so the choice became easy."

Krishna watched as she beamed over her fond memories.

Both conversations carried on through the night. It didn't take long for Sam to verify that Jack was clearly hitting on Malini. Granted she was very attractive and outgoing, but she was just a kid compared to Jack.

"Sir? Can I have a word with you outside before you head off to bed?"

"Sure Carter. What's up?!"

She led him a safe distance away from the house before she started. "Sir, I know this is none of my business, but with all due respect sir, we're still on duty."

"Carter?!" Jack looked confused as hell.

"Malini, sir. You were clearly flirting with her."

"You're right Carter. It is none of your business. Now if that is all **Major**, I suggest you let it go."

"No. That is not all, **SIR**." Now she was getting mad. "Half the crap you were feeding her was incorrect."

"Stand down Carter."

"No, seriously what exactly were you trying to prove tonight?"

"You want to talk about flirting Carter?! Let's talk about you and pretty-boy in there. Ever since the first day we got here he's been following you around like a lost puppy."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!"

"We were having scientific discussions on every one of those occasions,**sir**." Sam emphasized.

"Oh please. It's not like the first time it's happened Carter. What's with you an alien men anyway?!"

"I'm going to do us both a favour and pretend like I didn't hear that." Sam turned her back and started walking away.

"You leave when you are dismissed Major! Not a second before."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "What the hell are you trying to pull?! Since when are you so interested in ancient civilizations!?"

"Since when are you so interested in wormhole physics?!" Jack argued. "Okay. Bad example."

"Malini is half your age, sir!"

"It's none of your damn business Carter. Stay out of it."

Silence followed.

Frustrated, Sam turned around and walked away. _So that didn't work out as well as I'd hoped. _Jack thought. She paused a moment and turned back around.

"Oh and for the record, sir, Krishna is married with two kids." She shouted back at him.

_Fuck. Way to go O'Neill._

* * *

**... to be continued...**

* * *


	7. Broken Down

**Author's Note: **So this story has sunk it's claws into me and I just can't seem to get my ass off the computer and start studying. I'm _hoping_ (for my sake) that this will be the last chapter I post until after my middys. (I changed a few wordings in this chapter - nothing major 02/17/08)

**Rated M **for a slight sexual situation.

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 7 - Broken Down****  
**

* * *

Sam decided to take a walk along the beach to clear her head. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Colonel O'Neill. _He seemed fine the first two days. _She rolled up her pant legs, took off her socks and boots and walked along the surf letting the warm water flow between her toes. All three moons were out. The night sky was absolutely breathtaking. The sultry breeze ran through her short hair and caressed her face. _I guess this isn't so bad. Now that Jack's being an ass it's easier not to feel attracted to him. _Sam thought as she remembered how much she loved beaches. Even with her newfound distaste for Jack, she was still very much in heat and the romantic atmosphere only made her that much more aware of it.

"Sam." A voice from behind her said.

She turned around. "Hi."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Krishna approached.

"No, not at all."

"Is everything okay? Jack seemed a bit upset when he came back in."

Sam sighed. "Yea, everything will be fine."

"But it isn't right now, is it?"

Krishna's wife was truly lucky to have found such a perceptive man. "How old were you when you got married?" Sam asked.

"Twenty-one. I believe the age works out roughly the same in your system since the days are longer but we have a smaller orbit."

"And did you know your wife before you married her?"

"Yes. We grew up knowing each other. Of course no amount of conversation truly prepares you for the things you learn about your wife when going through the rights of union."

"Rights of union?"

"Better known as the flames of temptation."

"Daniel was telling me about that. Sounds like an ... um...unforgettable... experience." Sam fumbled searching for the right word.

He chucked softly. "That's a delicate way of putting it." They walked a bit in silence listening to the waves and the wind running through the palm trees.

"You care for Jack." Krishna stated plainly. It wasn't a question. It was an observation. Plain and clear.

It caught Sam off guard, but it really shouldn't have. He was a very observant individual. "It's complicated." She paused. "Given our ranks and regulations we aren't permitted to have a relationship. Being in a relationship could potentially jeopardize our judgment based on feelings instead of tactical training."

"I can tell he cares about you. The way he acts around you... it's much different than the way he acts around everyone else."

Sam smiled. This guy didn't miss a single thing. It was nice to get a confirmation from an external source.

"How long are staying with us?" Krishna changed the direction of conversation.

"Actually we're not sure. If I were to guess I'd say another one-two weeks – so about 10 days here?" He nodded. He liked having Sam around. He was comfortable with her, liked they'd known each other for years.

"My wife and kids will be back tomorrow, I'd love for you and Jack to meet them. They've been at my in-laws for five days now."

"Absolutely." Sam smiled. She could only imagine how adorable his kids were.

"Ready to head back?" Sam nodded.

By the time Sam reached their room Jack was fast asleep. She slipped out of her pants which were wet around the bottoms, hung them to dry and curled up in her bed roll. _Maybe he wasn't such an ass after all._ She thought about the argument and slowly nodded off to bed.

* * *

His body molded to hers, her nice round ass the perfect cushion for his painful erection. Placing a hand on her hip, he pulled her impossibly closer to his body. Her nipples tightened with anticipation as his hands explored. Nibbling on her shoulder through the tight cotton t-shirt made her gasp... just how long she could hold out was a mystery to her.

Suddenly there was another voice. "Oh! Um."

Sam opened her eyes to find Malini blushing staring down at her. It only took Sam a moment to realize that Jack was spooned up behind her still asleep, hand possessively on her waist.

"Um sir?"

In an instant Jack had opened his eyes, assessed the situation and put three feet of distance between himself and his 2IC.

"Sorry to wake you, but Krishna has invited us for breakfast at his place." Malini coyly said.

"Sure, we'll be ready in five." Jack said as Malini turned away. He turned to look at Sam. "Shit. I'm really sorry Carter."

She looked up at him - he was genuinely sorry. Sam wasn't mad, but she wasn't ready to talk about their argument yesterday. They both quietly got ready and headed to Krishna's.

They spent most of the day there. Jack had loads of fun playing with Krishna's two boys, first soccer and then a game similar to cricket. Sam watched from a distance as her, Malini and Krishna's wife Rani all sat together. _God he would be such a great father._ Sam thought to herself marveling at how good he was with kids. They spent the day apart trying to distance themselves - they would eventually have to bring up the matter at hand, but not just yet.

* * *

Sam went back to the beach just to sort things out in her mind. Not being able to work or having anything to do made her stir crazy and gave her time to reflect.

She barely heard his footsteps but she knew he was behind her. The heat from his chest, his breath on her neck, the smell of him completely invaded her senses. He moved, closing the gap between her back and his chest. He nudged her ear with his nose. His hands traced a path from her shoulders down to her hands. Wrapping his arms around her, they looked out over the horizon and watched the sun set as the waves crept closer to the shore. She turned to face him. "Jack. What are we doing here?" She asked, her face saddened. He waited for her to continue. "I mean why do we do what we do? Why do we dance around each other? Last night was so stupid - I don't even know how it got to that point."

Jack pulled her into a warm hug. "We do what we do because we're both stubborn soldiers." She nodded against his chest. "It doesn't mean I care any less about you Sam. It just means that I can be an idiot sometimes when I remember that you can't be mine."

She looked up at him. God his eyes conveyed so much. It had been a very long time since she'd last seen that sincerity. With other military personnel always around those eyes were locked away in that god forsaken room to protect their feelings from being exposed.

"So what now?" He asked staring into those mesmerizing eyes.

"Now nothing. We wait until we can gate back home and it'll go back to the way it's always been." His lips pursed in thought. "What are you thinking Jack?"

"That these next few days are going to be hard to get through."

"I don't know if I can do it anymore." Sam sighed.

"Then don't... do _this _anymore." Sam looked up at him with bright questioning eyes. She knew exactly what he meant.

She backed up a step and shook her head slightly, "You know we can't. As much as I've entertained the thought, it's still against regulations."

"This is Jack asking Sam. Not Colonel O'Neill asking Major Carter. Sam I'd rather risk my entire career to spend four days showing you how I feel than risk losing you to some idiot back on Earth because you think that my feelings have changed."

He did have a point. It had been so long since the zatarc incident that she had begun to think that Jack had stopped caring for her. Her inner thoughts were wrestling with the decision. Could this be their one chance to be together? Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to stop rationalizing everything and start listening to what she really felt.

"So? What do you say Sam?"

* * *

**... to be continued ...**


	8. Passionate Inferno

**Author's Note: **Finalllyyyyy got through all the "leading up to" stuff :) Which means hotness to follow. Thanks to everyone for reading & reviewing. Loving all of your comments. This is the last chapter I'm posting... really this time... until after midterms. Enjoy...

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 8 - Passionate Inferno**

* * *

Jack held her for what seemed like hours occasionally pressing a kiss into her forehead. He would always love her regardless of her decision. Even if she said no, at least they would have tonight.

"You think too much y'know." Jack reminded her.

"Mm. I know." He was right. Not knowing what it would be like to finally have their feelings expressed in actions would probably drive her nuts for the rest of her life. In her dreams she never turned down an opportunity to have mind blowing sex with Jack. In reality, she was scared to death about having _any_ kind of sex with Jack. Once she got a taste of him, she might not ever be able to let go.

"Jack, right now the way things are between us... granted they're not the best situation ... but at least I can let go. I'm just afraid that when the time comes in a few days that I won't be able to. It'll be just like the time on P3R 118 when we were stamped with Thera and Jonah personalities. I was allowed to be attracted to you. We were allowed to have a relationship and then all of a sudden it was all taken away and those memories and feelings couldn't just disappear. I just don't know if I can do that again." He stroked her hair gently.

"If I had a choice, I'd do 118 all over again. I don't regret any of it, Sam and I'd never take it back."

Her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat - strong and steady. How would she give this up once she had it? The better question being would she regret it if she didn't? She pulled away from his embrace.

"Four days?"

"Four days."

Sam searched his eyes. There was absolutely no hesitation on his end. Glancing down at his lips she remembered seeing them countless times in her dreams, remembering how they felt tracing wet kisses along her body. She stared a moment too long and Jack's lips curled into a one sided smile. Putting one hand on the side of her face, Jack pulled her closer to close the gap between them.

_"Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter. Come in."_ General Hammond's voice crackled through on the radio.

_Fuck! Perfect timing George. _

"General Hammond sir, it's good to hear your voice." Sam said noticing Jack's frustration.

_"Likewise Major."_

"How's the situation sir?"

_"Doctor Fraiser has been able to find a vaccine for the virus that seems to be holding for the time being. Unfortunately, it will take another ten to twelve days to ensure that all base personnel are properly vaccinated and show no signs of residual infection. How are you for supplies Major?"_

"We've been staying with our liaison - she has been more than accommodating. We're fine for the time being sir. Another twelve days shouldn't be a problem - they're already aware of our situation."

_"Glad to hear it Major. I'll be in contact. Hammond out."_

Putting the radio down, Sam swallowed hard. The wheels in her head had started to turn again, a small hint of fear in her eyes. Jack could see reality sinking back into Sam as she slowly became rigid in his arms. She gently eased away, picked up her boots in one hand and slowly headed back towards the house stopping to look back at Jack just once. This was killing her... a lot.

* * *

Jack had been sound asleep by the time Sam had entered their room. She slipped off her pants which were once again wet around the rims and hung them to dry. She crept over to Jack admiring how innocent he looked while sleeping. Straddling his waist, she put a finger over his lips just as his eyes flew open. "Sshh." He relaxed seeing Sam above him. "These four days had better be the best four days of my life Jack or there will be hell to pay. Understood flyboy?" She warned. Jack had never seen this side of Sam before - she was bold, sexy and turning him waaaayy on.

"Yes Ma'am!" Her lips came crashing down onto his hungrily trying to taste as much of him as possible igniting years of built up passion. Jack was definitely wrong about one thing - Sam would be the most passionate lover that he was _about_ to have.

* * *

**...to be continued...**


	9. Putting out the Fire

**Author's Note: **Here it is guys... Chapter 9 finally. So I bombed one middy, and did pretty well on another so it wasn't a complete loss - thanks for all the good luck wishes... I'll need it for the next one! **I revamped Chapter 9 and reposted it. I think it's a little hotter... n'est pas? **

**Rated M **for sex...yes, in _this_ chapter!

-- d3vilish

* * *

** REPOSTED **

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 9 - Putting out the Fire**

* * *

Sam was heated, setting the pace with Jack struggling to keep up. All resemblance to a usually composed Major Carter had vanished. Rubbing her hands all over Jack's chest as she continued her assault on his mouth sent all the blood from Jack's brain to his rising dick. Sam Carter, in nothing but hot white panties and a tight cotton t-shirt, was coming onto him in full force. Hell, she could be wearing a paper bag for all he cared! She was wild, grinding her hips into his painfully hard erection while taking complete pleasure in knowing that those moans were from her doing. Skillful fingers slowly untucking his shirt from his pants as they made their way under the hem with the full intent of getting rid of the pesky obstacle.

"Whoa. Sam!" Jack managed to get out while pushing her shoulders back to put some space between them.

"What?!" She asked innocently reverting back to Carter for a split second as he gasped for breath.

His brain could barely form a coherent sentence with a certain half naked blond astrophysicist straddling him after one of the most mind blowing make out sessions of his life. After a moment of composure, he managed "Malini." Wordlessly, Sam nodded, and followed Jack as he grabbed a blanket and led Sam out of the house. How he managed to part from those sexy lips for the duration of the walk from the house down to the beach was beyond him… it didn't even occur to him what a cliché having sex on the beach was. Getting her sweet ass as far away from the general population in order to ensure she was given the most intimate attention was the only thought his mind was able to conjure. He had more _pressing _issues… one big one in particular that was making it hard for him to walk any faster. If they were going to do this, he'd be taking his time with her tonight… hell he had twenty hours might as well make it last. Their first time together would have _no _interruptions. Guiding her down the beach Sam followed his hurried footsteps. He took her to a small part of the beach that was shaded by palm trees so if anyone was in the near vicinity it would be sure to provide them some cover. Their little corner of paradise. There she was in front of him once again on the secluded beach far away from the village - just the two of them the way it should have been years ago.

He had barely spread the blanket on the warm sand when her lips fused onto his once again sending him tumbling onto his back with her place on top of him.

Sam didn't let their little intermission distract her from the task at hand... getting rid of Jack's shirt. He sat up and allowed her to divest him of the garment. Being the perfect gentlemen he returned the favour taking his time to marvel at her creamy skin hidden underneath. She raised her arms wiggling the remainder of the way out of her t-shirt. Her movement caused a barely audible growl in Jack's chest. His cock was demanding attention and she was _so_ unknowingly teasing him with her chest hanging in his face. Looking back down, Jack's burnt-cinnamon eyes had been completely clouded over in passion and raw desire. There she was, completely pure sitting on his lap with her perfect breasts rising and falling behind her bra. They would be his soon, just not yet. Placing a hand on the side of her face, he stared into those big baby blues completely speechless at how absolutely beautiful she looked. He took a moment to admire the details of her face, running a finger along her jaw line, over her parted lips, down her neck and over the expanse of collar bone. The mere feel of his hands on her body sent a shiver oscillating down her spine as he continued his path down to her nipples. Holding her at the top of her rib cage, he placed his thumbs over her nipples slowly making circular movements. They rose to the wonderful friction that Jack's thumbs promised. A little moan of desire escaped her lips. So caught up in the feel of his hands exploring her body, Sam barely noticed that his lips had replaced the protective covering of her bra until he started to suckle. The damn thing had ended up with her shirt. Was he really that good that she didn't even notice it slip off her arms? "Oh yessssss…" he was. The next "O" to escape her lips got louder as he continued his sweet torture on her breast one at a time wrapping his arms around her back to support her. Holding her nipple in place with his teeth he ran his tongue over her sensitive nubs driving Sam crazy as her hands fisted tighter in his hair. He bit a little harder and flicked a little faster each time she cried out. The man was skilled. No correction, he was a "God!!" with his mouth.

Jack rolled them over and slowly kissed his way to her inner thighs. She couldn't help touching herself. He was doing wonderful things to her insides and the rest of her body was tingling with raw need aching for his touch again. Finding her panties soaked from arousal he slipped them down her silky smooth legs creating a trail of kisses down to her ankles. Giggling slightly at the way his scruff tickled her feet made his head snap up. "No giggling major." He warned with a smirk. He stood up long enough to rid himself of his pants before taking his time with his boxers knowing that her eyes were watching his movements. She moistened her lips watching him standing directly in front of her. Even though he wasn't as young as he used to be his lean muscular body was sexy as hell to Sam. There was something about Jack O'Neill that could turn any girl on. Tossing his pants onto the pile, he returned to Sam who was sprawled out and gloriously naked for him. Finding his place between her legs, he stared down into her eyes again finding no sign of hesitation. Sam pulled Jack's face down for a long sensual kiss getting his body to relax into hers. They had all night to make this happen. It was her turn to explore. Her soft small hands ran down his treasure trail stopping just short of his manhood. Pausing to take full credit for the growl rumbling in his chest, she continued her journey cupping his balls – squeezing ever so slightly. _Evil. The woman was pure evil!_ Her hand snaked down between them as she placed him at her entrance. Breaking the kiss, Jack paused for a moment staring straight into her eyes. They had waited long enough. Sam parted her sensitive folds while moving her legs farther out. She nodded letting him know she was ready. Pushing forward breaching her slick folds, Sam's head rolled back and eyes screwed shut as her body accommodated his thickness inch by excruciating inch. "God, Jack." She cried softly as he continued to go impossibly deeper. Her walls stretched around him as she sank her nails into his shoulders re-distributing the pain. It had been a while for her, making the union that much more pleasurable for them both.

Jack waited for her body to adjust before he started to move. He could feel her body tremble underneath him. His lips found the pulse point on her neck placing wet suctioned kisses up to the sweet spot near her ears taking a moment to nibble on her ear lobe before moving inside her soft welcoming body. He started slow listening intently to her every whimper and soft moan. Sam's back arched permitting him to enter more deeply than before as he began thrusting earning a moan with each impact against her cervix. Each impact sent her senses spinning each amplifying the one just previous. Her hips matched his rhythm thrust for thrust as the world dissolved into oblivion. Her cries of abandon-pleasure were almost enough to send him over the edge. Covering her lips with his Jack was met with the same force and fury as back at the house. Challenging her vigor, he thrust a little harder swallowing her cries. The rolling waves set the pace as his body plunged into her again and again and again.

Staring up at the stars baring witness to their lovemaking, Sam marveled at how well this man knew her body. His skilled hands playing with her nipples in perfect time with his thrusts consuming all logic and coherent thoughts. With each thrust she grew closer and closer to the release her body had so desperately needed for the past week. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Jack was able to reach her most sensitive spots. This time it was his turn to groan at the welcome change in angle her body provided. With one final thrust her muscles violently contracted around him in the most explosive orgasm of her life with Jack's name barely escaping her lips. Thrusting into her contracting body just a few more times created just the friction he needed to follow her over the edge shooting his seed marking Sam as his.

His body collapsed over hers as he softened inside her. His sweat-covered body was completely spent from his tireless thrusting. Their fevered breathing slowed to a normal pace and Sam let her legs unlock no longer holding Jack in place. She didn't know how long they remained like that but it seemed so right. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her still parted lips.

_No regrets._Sam thought coming down from her high with a smile on her lips.

Lifting his head, Jack looked into her eyes. Tilting her chin up to kiss her slowly, he started to wonder how he got so lucky. The sex was explosive. Jack withdrew from her body feeling the instant loss of heat instantly missing the security she provided him. Rolling onto his back, he pulled Sam into a strong embrace kissing her forehead.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"I think you were right."

"About what?"

"This planet being sexy." He said before capturing her lips in a slow, sensual and yet so forbidden kiss.

* * *

**...to be continued...**


	10. Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note: **Chapter 10 is up (again procrastinating for a midterm)... seems like you guys didn't like chapter 9 as much... only a few reviews. Anyways gimme a shout and let me know what you're expecting...the remaining chapters are going to be** a lot** like chapter 9.

**Rated M **for the usual language/situations

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 10 - Breaking the Ice  
**

* * *

They remained in silence listening to the waves slosh against the shore. A gentle breeze made the palm trees sway off in the distance. Sam drew mindless patterns on Jack's chest as they both lay awake completely content - all thoughts of indiscretion and regulations tossed to the wind. They could care less. Tonight was about them. 

Sam looked up at him. "So, I guess if we're going to do this we have to let Krishna and Malini know."

Jack cringed. "Do we _have_ to let them know?" She smiled. He hated his personal life becoming public knowledge.

"Krishna already knows about us so it won't be a shock to him." He raised an eyebrow. "The night we had the fight, we ended up talking for a while down by the beach." Still not buying it she added, "He's a very observant individual, he kind of put it all together himself."

"Is there anything _else_ that you wanna fill me in on here Carter?"

"No sir." She teasingly replied.

"Good. Cuz that's the last coherent sentence I want to hear from you Major." He slid his body over hers silencing her with his mouth. They made slow lazy love again before sneaking back into the house.

* * *

The next morning Sam saved Jack the embarrassment and went to talk to Krishna herself. Although it was an awkward conversation talking to Krishna was incredibly easy. He could tell she wasn't comfortable since she wasn't her usual articulate self...Sam felt immensely embarrassed talking about feelings that she herself didn't quite understand. Krishna somehow was able to decipher what she was trying (but failing) to tell him. 

Krishna and Rani both volunteered to be their mentors on this "spiritual journey" as they both referred to it. They would have to spend four days in complete seclusion from each other where their mentors would teach them the spiritual and physical purpose behind each day at the temples before they could actually _go _to the temples.

"Oh for cryin' out loud! Are you kidding me?! I have to spend four days talking to this guy about something that I don't even _want _to talk about." Jack said obviously concerned about Krishna's involvement in this process.

"Actually, you have to spend four days with his _wife_."

"What?!" his head snapped up. "Now, how does _that_ make any sense!?"

"Apparently only a couple that has been through this can be mentors and it is customary to have a person that is the opposite sex as your mentor."

"See, now that's just weird."

Although he had a lot of voiced concern, Jack managed to suck it up since all he wanted to do was spend more time with Carter. If this is what it took, then he'd do it.

* * *

The temples were absolutely breathtaking standing proudly at the edges of a large clearing. The grounds were bordered with the tropical forest they had trekked through on their first arrival to the planet. In the center of the clearing was a pond reflecting the moon light between the small gaps in the water lilies. Two single room houses - a his and hers quarters - were erected on either side of the pond with a vine covered wooden bridge connecting the two over the water. Hanging oil lamps had etched out a path leading to the grand staircase of the temples down a cobblestone walkway with exotic flowers resting their heads against the stone. They were completely alone on this tropical paradise with no signs of civilization for at least a few miles in any direction. 

Jack swallowed hard and proceeded up the stairs to the first temple.

The pillars were covered with intricate carvings of the various deities. Rows of diyas - small oil lamps with open flames - outlined the temple. Rose petals carpeted the floors. The temple itself didn't have any walls. Just pillars and large garland-wearing statues on the periphery. The floor had an arrangement of pillows, all shapes, sizes and colours with an array of exotic fruits on the platters at the center.

They were to meet at sun down where they would then spend the entire night revealing their most inner desires to each other. He was a bit relieved to find Sam not there yet. His stomach coiled in anticipation or was it anxiety? He had just begun to enjoy the view of the green mountains in the distance when he heard her footsteps coming up the temple stairs. He wasn't sure if he should just stand where he was or sit down casually between the pillows. He also wasn't sure of what he should be saying to her. It had been four days since they last spoke and they hadn't seen each other since the last time he saw her naked... they were there under completely new pretenses. "Hey Carter" probably wouldn't be the best thing to break the ice he decided.

Her heart raced when she saw him standing with one arm resting up on a pillar looking out at the mountains. He was wearing a white pair of pants with a white shirt that was completely unbuttoned and flapping in the gentle breeze. His tanned skin looked so tempting being exposed to her like that. He turned around trying not to look too impressed at the white night gown she had on. Her eyes seemed to stand out more against this colour. Thin straps held the garment in place as the silky fabric formed to her shape exposing her recently sun kissed cleavage. _Evil... yes she was definitely evil. No bra. The woman was wearing no bra._ Sam looked away from his gaze and smiled, a small blush reaching her cheeks. _Shit. So much for not looking impressed._ He couldn't take his eyes off how gorgeous she looked. He'd never seen Carter in a dress, let alone a night gown. There were reasons for standard issue BDUs. It kept him from pushing her up against the closest surface and fucking her. He wanted nothing more than to see that gown on his bedroom floor, but the rules were quite simple.

_"The first night is purely about listening and understanding your partner's needs according to the following rules. _

_1. Always listen to your partner.  
2. You must both talk and listen equally.  
3. Do not withhold information from your partner._

_And the last and most important of them all:_

_4. For a couple to be spiritually in tune, no physical contact must occur."_

He remembered the watered down version of Rani's descriptions as she translated them from what seemed to be an ancient text. He was leaving it up to Carter whether or not they'd be playing by the rules tonight.

"Is this all for us?" She said, turning her attention towards the fruits.

_Apparently we **were **playing by the rules. _

Realizing that his mouth was already open he began to answer. "Yea. Apparently we should eat considering we're here for some twenty hours at a time." He proceeded to sit down on one of the large plush pillows soon accompanied by Sam.

"Know what I miss?" Jack started tossing a berry in his mouth.

"What?"

"Steak! The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is order the largest medium rare steak I can get!" The truth is if Sam hadn't mentioned them being vegetarian he probably wouldn't have noticed the lack of meat.

"So how did mentoring with Rani go?"

"It was... interesting."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Interesting?"

"Interesting. How was yours with pretty-boy?"

"Krishna." She corrected him smiling at how immature he still was. "It was fine. A little awkward at first, but he's really easy to get a long with so that made it more comfortable."

"So Carter..."

_Ugh oh, I know what that means._

"...tell me about that Indian ex-boyfriend of yours." _Oh yea, definitely shit-eating._

* * *

**...to be continued...**_**  
**_


	11. A Promise to Return

**Author's Note: **Finally! Chapter 11 up - I do apologize for the more than _long _wait for this one. Real life calls... In any case, Chapter 12 is mostly done. So, hopefully I can get that up in the **very** near future. I've started two more stories (Man on a Mission and Regretfully Yours) while trying to piece together this chapter. I'm just glad it's finally here!

**Spoilers? **Seasons 1 - 8... there are a bunch of spoilers in this one.

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 11 - A Promise to Return  
**

* * *

A small shade of pink reached her cheeks. There was something about Carter blushing that made his breath catch slightly. A nervous smile reached her lips as she diverted her eyes. A seasoned air force Major who was used to high pressure situations was blushing at a simple question.

"Um, well **sir **if you expect me to answer that, you have to drop the Carter crap." She replied buying more time to think about how to approach the question. She adjusted her position amongst the pillows so she could face him more easily. She noticed his apologetic look – the one he gave when he was trying to think of a way to apologize but was coming up empty. With a deep breath she started to answer the question.

"I met him in my first year of the Applied Theoretical Physics Master's program in college. I was taking an advanced fluid dynamics course and he was my lab partner. He was mixed actually, his mother was Italian and his father was Indian but he was born here. It started off small, didn't think too much of it and then our relationship emerged from there – one thing leading to another."

"What happened?"

"We dated for about a year and then he got accepted to do his Ph.D in Canada and I stayed here. We both decided it was for the best. My dad seemed happy though – he never liked him much." Sam smiled at the thought of how scared he was to meet General Jacob Carter for the first time. "God he was so nervous the first time he met my dad. His parents loved me though. They would always make me eat because they thought I was too skinny. His father was an excellent cook." She poured herself a glass of what appeared to be wine from the brass decanter. He watched the glass tip to her lips as the red liquid temporarily stained her lips.

"I can only imagine the look on the poor guy's face when he met Jacob for the first time. No offence Carter, but…" her eyebrow raised in warning, "…sorry, Sam" he corrected, "I love your dad and all, but that must have been some introduction!"

She smiled, "Oh you have no idea! From then on I just refused to bring any of my boyfriends home."

"So how many are we looking at?"

"What? How many guys have I dated?"

"Yea."

"Serious relationships or all in total?"

"Sam Carter is capable of anything but serious relationships?!" Jack's interest peaked. She didn't seem like the type to just screw around for fun with no strings attached.

She hit him playfully.

"Ow! What I'm serious! You just don't seem like that type."

"What type?"

"The one night stand type."

"I have had a couple, but those were extreme circumstances - I try not to make it a habit."

"What extreme circumstances?"

God this was something she really didn't want to talk about but the rules were plain and simple. "Well you know I was engaged to Jonas before my involvement at the SGC." He nodded. "It was fine at first, but then he became a bit controlling. My self-esteem level had dropped once I broke it off with him. One night I was playing pool at a local bar and just really wanted someone's company. Guy after guy approached me and I turned them all down, but this one man in particular was different. He was tall and sincere - we talked for a bit. He was nice – very sweet actually." She smiled to herself wondering what ever happened to him. "Anyway, we got a hotel room nearby – I had told him I was from out of town." Pausing to recollect her thoughts she continued. "I left the next morning before he woke up and I haven't seen him since. I never really intended for it to get to that, but he was so comfortable to be around."

She came back to reality after a moment of reminiscing. "So what about you? How many one night stands have you had?"

A small smirk tugged at his lips, "Honestly, I don't remember."

"Alright, since you're getting off easy on that one – how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Fifteen." Jack laughed, "I didn't know what I was doing. It was over in a total of five minutes."

"Yea mine wasn't that memorable either. God it was more painful than anything else. All I could remember thinking when it was over was _this is what all the hype is about?!_ "

"Yea I don't think I finally figured out what I was doing until the fifth or sixth time around." Jack took Sam's glass and sipped the wine. "You know what I don't understand?"

"Mm?"

"Why are women so afraid of just needing a guy for sex? I mean men don't have a problem with no strings attached relationships."

"I don't know, just a hunch but maybe it has something to do with _morals_…?" She teased. "Seriously I don't know. I just don't like the idea of _using_ people for any reason." She dusted off her hands and stood up. After a long needed stretch she walked over to the edge of the temple staring out at the water. The moons were making beautiful patterns across the sloshing shores. Jack followed her gaze taking a minute to soak in the surreal setting that was surrounding the temple. Slipping his fingers between hers he whispered, "let's take a walk," before slightly tugging her hand to follow.

She nodded and smiled. Jack never seemed like the romantic type – he was always the strong silent type to her. But he did have a way of surprising her. Leading her down the stairs and along the beach walking through the surf, she let her senses take over for a little while as they both relished in the comfort that the surroundings and silence brought. Holding hands down the beach was technically breaking the physical contact rule, but neither cared at the moment – it was a simple gesture which translated into so much more. More importantly... it was natural to them.

Sam broke the silence resuming their conversation as they stopped to sit on a fallen tree by a peaceful lagoon.

"So there has been something that I've always been meaning to ask you about."

Jack pulled out a small handkerchief filled with tiny berries from the temple. "Mmm? And that would be?" He offered some to Sam before putting one in his mouth.

"When we were trapped in the time loop, did anything ever…happen…between us?"

He nearly swallowed the tiny fruit whole until his cough reflex kicked in to eject the object from his throat. Recovering, he managed a weak, "yes."

"Like what?"

Not knowing where to begin on the endless mischief he caused and the countless times he kissed Carter, sometimes breaking fraternization regulations, sometimes not, he ran over the events in his head. Sam continued, oblivious to the number of events he had archived to memory.

"It's just when Daniel mentioned something about being consequence free you had this look on your face like a kid in a candy store."

"Oh… not a candy store per say."

She sat up in attention waiting for a good story.

"Well me and Teal'C were trying to find a way to stop the time loop so we had to learn how to translate Ancient which, given my attention span, took a while." She smiled liking the story already. "During one of our sessions with Daniel he mentioned that we could ultimately do anything we wanted and be consequence free since technically the day would start over undoing any of our previous actions." He toyed with the berries in his hands before meeting her attentive gaze.

"So, what did you end up doing?" She was hooked. She had been dying to know what truths hid behind that smirk and now she was about to find out.

"Well for fun me and Teal'C played golf through the Stargate, rode our bikes through the halls, I bunked work and tried my hand at pottery. Teal'C beat up an airman… on more than one occasion." Mumbling the rest, "And I may have, sort of kissed you…"

"You kissed me?"

"Yea."

"And that's all that happened?"

"Yep."

"How many times?"

"I lost track after a while."

Sam laughed.

"Well, at first I wasn't going to do it at all, but after the third or fourth week I decided to screw it so I resigned right when the gate activated before the time loop reset, took you in my arms, dipped you in front of General Hammond and everyone else in the gate room and kissed you."

"In front of everyone!!" her eyes widened at the thought.

He nodded fully enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Sam. "You kissed me back and that was the confirmation I needed. So in a few other loops I convinced you to stay in you lab instead of running off to the control room and made out with you against your lab door. And then there was that time in the elevator, Mess Hall, men's locker room, gym, showers, briefing room, Hammond's office, 'Gate room, infirmary, storage closet, Daniel's office, my quarters, the briefing table…"

"And that's _all _we did? For the whole three months was just kissed?" She raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Well to me it was three months; to you it was one day. And _yes _that's all we did." Meeting her penetrating gaze he added. "Honestly! Usually one of us would stop it before we completely lost all control."

She released his gaze somewhat buying his story although not completely convinced. "How the hell did you manage to make out with me in the showers?!" She teased.

"You don't really want me to answer that!"

She laughed, "You're right, I don't!"

"So… there's something that I've _always_ been wondering…" his voice trailed off waiting for her approval.

"Mm?"

"Now, don't get mad at me, but I really just have to know."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you see in alien men? Because, there just seemed to be so many of them - there was Narim, Martouf, Orlin, that prisoner of the Sebrus, Fifth…" He rattled off in defense afraid of the reaction he might get. Jack swallowed hard. To his surprise she smiled and looked down.

"I knew this was coming."

"Seriously though. I'm not trying to be an ass."

"Well, with Narim – he was so nice and flattering. A complete gentlemen. Very sweet and in such a short time, he had developed some pretty intense feelings for me. I was attracted to him, but I think it was a little one sided."

"One sided enough to kiss him?" He nudged her.

"Remind me to kill Daniel for letting that get out. He was sweet and yes I liked him. He was different and smart and just had this deep appreciation for everything... each tiny little detail."

"He was a little creepy if you ask me."

"But sweet."

"Fair enough. Marty?"

"Okay now this was a completely different story! Because of Jolinar's memories, I automatically became attracted to him – actually more than attracted, I had feelings for him the instant I saw him. Jolinar and Martouf had been mates for hundreds of years and had some pretty strong feelings for each other – and I guess they affected me more than I realized. Not that he wasn't a nice guy, and yes I did like him, but under normal circumstances, I'm not sure if I would have liked him to the extent that I did." She cleared her throat, crunched on a few berries and continued. "Waiiiitttt a minute. What about _you_ and alien women!?"

Jack's head snapped up. "What?!"

"Yea, don't think you can put this all on me buddy! What about Kynthia, Freya, Laira, and Hathor?!" Her smile beaming at the realization of how quickly she flipped the focus from her to him.

"Whoa! For one, I was drugged with Kynthia. Secondly, Hathor made _every_ man on the base her little slave. And lastly, Freya… Anise… whatever her name is came onto _me_!"

"And Laira!?"

His tone was brought back down. "She was nice."

"That's it? She was nice?"

"She was the only one that didn't blame me for what happened to their village." Sam judged from his tone that he didn't really want to talk about it. She let the silence take over for a while.

Jack turned to face her. "So? What about Orlin - your live-in alien boyfriend!"

"I can't believe you just said that!!" She hit him again, this time harder. "He, like your Freya, had a thing for me. And it wasn't like I invited him in or anything. He just showed up one day."

"But you decided to let him stay."

Sighing, she realized that she would get no where giving him these shallow answers forever. "Having him around was awkward at first. He didn't really know how to carry on a _normal _conversation. But after a while it was nice having someone around." She stopped. "It had been a while since I came home and someone else was there to greet you. Probably as far back as Jonas." A reflective pause. "It was nice."

Jack kissed her hand and rested it in his lap. A small gesture, but a sweet one. He understood her. They sat together for a while, no words exchanged. He would bug her about Fifth and the convict later.

Jack placed one of the small fruits between Sam's lips before taking one himself. He rolled the little berry around in his mouth, swirling his tongue. His mind wandered… remembering the taste and feel of her tight nipple between his lips, they were just about the same size. It would only be a matter of time before he could bring the memory to life again. He closed his eyes, remembering each detail - hearing the small gasps leaving her parted lips as her head thrashed around, hands running through his hair urging him to continue, arching her back pushing her breast further into his face. God he loved the feel of her squirming beneath him. More than that, he loved the sweet taste of her.

"Jack?"

Yep, like two completely different women. One that has her mind in control, the other free of logic and fueled by passion.

His eyes shot open turning to face her, unknowingly tracing her absolutely stunning features once again.

"You seemed lost for a second there."

He looked up at her. He knew his eyes were smoldering and he knew what she saw in them by her expression. Her breath caught. A silent "oh" forming on her lips. "Not lost." His voice was low. It rumbled through her body. She hated how vulnerable she felt the way her body reacted to Jack.

It was the look he had right before they made love on the beach the other night. Purely primal, sexy and irresistible. She looked away, wetting her dry lips. If she looked back then it might be game over for both of them. No, they would see this through. _Just keep the conversation going Carter._ She scolded herself trying to think of the best way to avoid talking about the amazing sex they had…

Jack cleared his throat: "So… the other night." _Shit. So much for that plan._

"What about it?" She asked weakly.

"How was it for you?"

Taking a minute, locking with his coffee-brown eyes, "honestly?"

He nodded.

Exhaling slowly, feeling her cheeks flush pink. "It was probably the best sex of my life."

The corner of his lips curled slightly. "It was good for me too." He ran a thumb over her lips -- a small promise that he'd be back to kiss them again. They remained on the beach for hours, their emotions at the surface of their conversation as they continued to dig deeper into things that they thought they knew about each other.

Little did they know that the hardest night of their lives was yet to come.

* * *

_...to be continued (soon!)... _

* * *


	12. The Treasure Trail

**Rated M **for sexual situations

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 12 - The Treasure Trail  
**

* * *

He dripped the hot, lavender scented oil in a trail from her navel up through the part of her breasts. The open flames danced casting sensual shadows across her body. It took an incredible amount of self restraint to refrain from giving into the burning need to feel her lips on his - to taste her again. And it took an even larger amount not to snap and just sink his erection into her welcoming velvet core and end the sweet torture for them both. That would happen eventually…just not tonight. Tonight was about resisting the temptation.

His rough experienced hands smoothed the oil over her abdomen. He watched her body arch in need, like a cat that curled under his touch. She needed him so badly. But neither would utter a word of submission. Gliding his hand back and fourth over her midsection, he made sure that she was fully covered before moving onto her delectable mounds. The feel of his hands and eyes on her bare body sent a chill through her making her nipples peak. She watched his parted lips and wished that they were on her instead of so distant.

Jack's capable fingers began to work on her chest rubbing them in slow circular motions around the nipples. Sam's eyes screwed shut and her lips parted. She was holding back the moan that had been threatening to escape since he started. "Ughhh." It took her a moment to realize that it was Jack's whispered moan and not her own. This was definitely killing him as well. His hands never faltered in covering her pebbled nipples although he was clearly distracted. The rough calluses were sending ripple after ripple of raw primal heat through her as they moved over her body. Both hands were large enough to cover her abdomen as they rubbed all the tension away. He worked his way back down stopping just under her navel. He marveled at how flawless her creamy skin was. Years after seeing her in that sweet little tank top left him wondering how she would look with that pesky little barrier removed… now he knew. She was perfect. Tall slender limbs, lightly dusted with freckles here and there accented with adorable little moles. Her breasts were heavy... and completely his. Everything lying before him was all for him and him alone.

Their eyes locked and his hands stilled as he realized that her entire upper body had been completely massaged. He swallowed hard before his hands proceeded to her upper thighs. He placed a trail of oil drops on each thigh and worked them slowly making sure to take his time with her inner, most sensitive expanse of skin. She couldn't hold back the moans that his work was eliciting – the man was truly talented, soft and sensual. Sam's entire universe was spiraling out of control. Everything she had thought she knew coming to that planet had been since thrown out the window. Jack, the man she had silently danced around for the past few years was massaging her from head to toe. She was in a surreal trance. One that would be over in just a few days. Having her feelings at the surface and still not being able to act on them was a lot tougher than just hiding them. _Just get through the night Sam..._

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear "Sit up for me babe." The fact that he called her _babe _barely registered. It sounded so natural. _Babe. _Sam did as he asked. He positioned himself behind her cradling her body with her back to his chest. He rested against a pillar -- from this position he could massage her back and shoulders and still have access to her front. He rubbed her shoulders absorbing each and every detail - the way she fit so perfectly into his body, the feel of her silky smooth skin, the way she would shudder at the feel of his breath on her neck. Everything was perfect. She was perfect. Leaning her forward slightly, he was able to gain access to her lower back. The warmth of his hands over the oil made Sam tremble although there was no chill in the air. She had never been more turned on in her life. Having Jack O'Neill massage and caress her drove her beyond all coherent thought. He worked into her muscles wanting to kiss each and every mole he came across on her flawless back. Instead he traced over them with his thumbs. His hands cupped her breasts with great care capturing her eyes as he pulled her back to lean flush against him. He continued where he left off at her thighs. Her moans got louder as he massaged her sensitive spots and inner thighs – her head rolling back and eyes tightly closed as his hands sweet torment moved slowly across her body. He carried on all the while fighting the urge to kiss her nicely exposed neck or nibble on her ears until she decided she had enough. God he wanted to feel her tongue against his once again. But more, he wanted to be inside of her. He kept massaging knowing that his erection was poking her, but this was one attraction that he just could not hide. He rubbed her in slow circular motions; her wetness enticing him to slip a finger in… but he wouldn't. Not tonight. Tonight wasn't about physical pleasure.

Stilling his hands, Sam turned around to face him. A deep burning ignited in those baby blue eyes, a fire that he had never seen in all the years he had known her. She looked at his lips – those sexy sultry lips that she wanted to kiss so badly. A hand came up and cupped his face, her thumb rolling over his lips. _Tomorrow._ She thought. _I will have my way with you._ "On your back Jonathan."

She didn't have to ask him twice to comply. Her eyes followed his every movement – Jack truly was a beautiful sight.

She remembered the way he entered the temple that night; he was wearing a thin red shirt, unbuttoned down the front – his tanned body exposed down to his treasure trail which disappeared under white slacks. He silently took her hand, pulled her into a close embrace and slid the front of her robe open finding her perfectly naked under the garment. She had stepped away, running her hands from his pecks to his broad shoulders, knocking his shirt off completely before he did the same, letting them pool on the floor. His pants soon followed. They had never felt anything more powerful between them – the power of restraint. To see each other naked, to know each other's feelings and yet having the will power not to act was the test of tonight. Her gaze returned to that man before her as he lay down in front of her.

She took a minute to look over his body before she began to rub his body from head to toe impossibly slower than the pace that he had set for her.

She knelt over him dripping the oil in a zig zag pattern over his chest before straddling his waist to get better access. Jack couldn't help but notice that her juices were making its way to his waist – she was incredibly wet which made it even harder for him to refrain from flipping her over and embedding himself in her in a single swift move. And the fact that her breasts were hanging freely right in front of him was just complete torture.

"Here." She said sensing his discomfort as she took his hands and placed them on her hips. "This will help." He wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. On one hand, he could grab onto something when trying to refrain from giving into the temptation. On the other, when a woman was in this position above him, he would normally grab her hips and thrust hard into her. "Jack." His train of thought was broken and his eyes opened. "Keep your eyes on me." Sam coached. Her hands were small and soft starting at his shoulders, down his pecs and along his ribcage...running her nails along each of his scars admiring them.

"Sam, I don't know how much more of this I can handle." She ignored his helpless plea and continued her path downwards towards his abdomen. She paused. Jack really was a sight. His tanned body, lean muscle from years of service in the army and scars had Sam biting her lips in raw need. _You will not give in Samantha Carter. Just turn around and finish the job. _

Her eyes locked on his. Turning away was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Sam turned, her back was facing Jack so he could still grip onto her hips… he would need to. At least now he knew where _that _mole was. Sam rubbed his inner thighs first, rubbing them completely before even thinking about moving onto Jack's painfully throbbing erection. _Oh god Sam. Just do it quickly and walk away. _She nodded to herself and placed one hand around the base suddenly remembering how thick he was and how he wonderfully stretched her that night on the beach. She knew his eyes were screwed shut by the way his hands held onto her hips for dear life in anticipation. Sam dripped a few drops down his length before smoothing it over the surface. Although it only took a few strokes to fully cover, it felt like they had both been there a lifetime. Jack's gruff cries as she reached the tip broke Sam's infallible concentration.

She stood up and tossed her kimono around her tying it at the waist. Walking towards the temple stairs, she paused looking over her shoulder at her lover. "You were amazing tonight Jack," before disappearing from his view completely.

Retreating to her little hut, she shut the door and slid down until she was sitting on the cobblestone floor, face in her hands. She didn't know why, but a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Exhaling slowly she confirmed her fear. The day after tomorrow they would be back to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. The day after tomorrow she would have to give him up - leave him like she just left him at the temple. The day after tomorrow... she didn't know if she could.

* * *

_...to be continued... _

* * *


	13. Unspoken

**Author's Note: **I know some of you have been waiting for me to update this story. I am _sooooo_ sorry for such a long delay! Combination of crazy busy schedule plus suffering from a huge case of writer's block... that and no matter how much I promise to update, I can never seem to do so in a timely fashion... anyways, I hope you guys can appreciate this chapter. It's a simple one sort of detailing the internal battles that they both have with the current situation. Anyways.... I'm sure you guys can read it ;) Again, apologies for being so bad with updates! (I've already gotten Ba'al threats because of it.)

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I hope I've replied to everyone... do let me know if you have any neat ideas for this story. As I mentioned - suffering from maaaajjjjjooor writer's block the past few months. I appreciate all the support I've received from this story alone :)

Paragraphs completely in italics are flashbacks - otherwise they represent thoughts.

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 13 - Unspoken**

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there slumped against the door, but it must have been a while since her limbs were starting to numb. She was completely lost trying to solve a problem that had no solution. She had slept with her C.O. on duty, off-world. There must have been at least three regulations broken that she could think of. _Really sir, it wasn't our fault. The planet was just so….sexy. _ Like that defense would hold up during court martial! She chuckled at the random thought. They had opened Pandora's Box – and she was hopelessly unable to close it. In just a few days their relationship status had flickered from co workers, to lovers soon to revert back to co workers again. Her hands toyed with the material on her kimono absent mindedly thinking about how she could ever return to the SGC letting things go back to their status quo relationship. Harnessing those emotions once again would surely stifle her. How she managed to keep things at bay this long had been something of the past. She had jumped so far off that bridge that it was no longer in sight. Was it all a mistake? _No._ She reassured herself. _Sigh. Every moment was worth it._ She wiped away a few stray tears as her admission set in. She was in love with her C.O. and this was a tiny outlet that simply let her love him.

How was she going to hide this from General Hammond.... let alone Daniel and Teal'C?! They knew her better than anyone. _Oh god. _She groaned. _How am I going to hide this from Janet?! _She sunk her face back into her hands. How on earth was she going to fake the physical she was about to have the second she walked through that gate? She could only imagine how much fun her curious friend would have probing at her for details. _Oh, no really Jan. You're imagining it. I didn't have sex off world. Well much of it anyways._ Yea... like that would fly as her cover story. She was in deep shit. _But every second has been worth it._ She smiled to herself. Jack really had been amazing earlier night. She had never seen him give up control. That was his one fear. Not being in control. And there he was handing it all over to her.

_"Control."_

_"Excuse me?" her inquisitive eyebrows reinforcing the question._

_"You asked me what I hated about relationships."_

_"Control?" she repeated still unsure about what she had heard the first time._

_"Yes. Control. I hate not being in complete control. It makes people vulnerable." _

_Sam smiled at him. Jack O'Neill... a control freak! Really?! _

_"Something funny Carter?"_

_She realized her smile was a dead give away of what she was thinking._

_"No, not at all. It's just that you never seemed like the control type."_

_"Control type?" he reiterated popping the 'p' at the end._

_"Yea. You have a knack for letting things play out instead of trying to change them. You always seem so calm and collected every time something goes terribly wrong off world. Normally a control freak would have some kind of break down when things didn't go according to plan." _

_He opened his mouth in rebuttal and then opted for the simpler version. "Well then -- let me rephrase that - I like to be in control in bed."_

_She felt her cheeks heat up, immediately diverting her eyes to hide her protruding embarrassment. Of course he was talking about sex! Why wouldn't he be talking about sex? Get with it Sam! You were talking about sex the entire time leading up to this point. What made you think he was talking about anything else?! Jack O'Neill was definitely a controller when it came to sex. That much was evident by the way he lead her over the edge - the way he manipulated her body__to excite each and every part of her all at once. The man was a magician. He worked his magic before she even knew what was happening to her. She could have sworn that she initiated the whole thing their first night on the beach together. When exactly did he take over? Realizing she was lost in thought just a moment too long, she looked up to meet his gaze._

_"Then I guess you're going to have a hard time tomorrow." She replied simply._

Completely absorbed in her recollection of the previous' day's conversation she jumped at the gentle knock against the wooden door. _Jack._ Letting out a deep sigh as she rose, hoping it would dissipate some of the pain, she fixed her kimono before sliding the door open.

"Hey."

"Hey." She returned her head resting against the door.

"Um, I just wanted to come by and check on you to see how you were." He had his hands in his pockets shifting a little uncomfortably. She smiled slightly, happy that he came but dreading the inevitable conversation. "That...and I couldn't sleep." He added knowing that Carter could already see through his pathetic attempt at a first explanation.

She opened the door all the way motioning for him to come in. "Yea. Me neither." She didn't bother to close the door behind him.

Swallowing hard, Jack started. "About tomorrow..." Sam nodded silently. "Listen, Sam, we've been through hell together - literally - but somehow tomorrow seems harder than anything that I've ever come up against."

"I know." Her acceptance was simple. Her eyes locked on his behind a wall of tears that was threatening to break.

He swallowed hard. Sam had been shot, been taken over by numerous alien entities and yet he'd never seen her cry the way she was about to now. "Sam, if you're having regrets…"

"Oh, god no – it's nothing like that." She blinked the tears back. A flicker of relief ran across Jack's face. She could tell he was expecting her to continue. "The past few days…" she searched the cracks in the cobblestone for the right words before starting again. "I've always been a cautious person. I never do anything irrational. I never just act impulsively on my gut feelings." Pausing. "The past few days, that caution has gone completely out the window." Inhaling deeply, "And the scary part about it is that I don't seem to care."

A warm hand dried the tears from her cheeks. "Jack. The past few nights with you – I've never felt like that before. Just knowing that this will be gone just as quickly as it came… I just don't know if I could handle that."

"C'mere." He put a hand on her face inviting her into his shoulder. Hugging her tightly, holding her as she found comfort in his arms felt so right. So perfect. Natural. "We'll find a way to make it work."

"That's just it. Can we?" She pulled back. "Can we just go back? I don't know if I can go back to being your 2IC." A single stream of tears was running down her cheek. Not sobbing. Not angry. Just defeated. Samantha Carter - one of Earth's natural resources - couldn't think herself out of this dilemma.

"Sam, we both knew that this would be hard. We also knew that this would have to do until we figured out the best way to make us work."

Again, he was met with a silent nod. His rough calloused fingers slid between hers. "This thing with us… whatever this is… we can figure it out. Maybe we won't have a solution right away, but we'll think of something. We always do."

His hand shifted to her tear stained cheek, reluctant baby blues finally meeting his warm gaze. Leaning into his hand she bit her lip slightly tasting the salty remnants of her painful outburst just moments earlier. "I don't think I can."

"Can what?" He softly replied trying hard to read her eyes. She was scared, that much was obvious – she always bit her lip when there was a problem ridden.

"Play this little game of ours once we get back."

"I'm not saying that we just forget everything that's happened the past few days and go back to being exactly the same as before. I know what it feels like to finally touch you without hesitating. To know that if I touch your arm like this that you get little goose bumps." He ran a finger along her forearm to her shoulder in illustration causing her to shift slightly. "I know what you taste like or how you sound when you fall apart underneath me." He swallowed hard. "I even know what it feels like to have you look at me with those heavy lidded eyes. I can't forget any of that even if I tried."

God she loved this man. She blinked releasing an encore of tears. "Jack, I think there's something I need to tell you before we head back. Before I get too wrapped up in being with you – before I completely loose myself." She searched the air before returning her gaze to the concerned depths of Jack's chocolate brown eyes. "I think I've fallen…" A finger covered her lips before she could continue.

Staring at him with teary questioning eyes, "Shhhh….Sam don't say it. Please. That's the one thing that we can't do here. Once you say it – it's over." He held her close running his hands through her hair. She fought off sleep as much as she could just to enjoy a few more moments of Jack holding her like this. Committing her scent to memory, Jack held his Carter all night until she finally drifted off. Kissing her on the forehead, he tucked her in and snuck back to his hut just to lie awake in bed. He was able to convince Carter that they could figure this out… the only hard part left was convincing himself.

In less than a day they would either walk away from each other, or remain in each other's arms clinging onto the thought of making it work. They had bitten the forbidden fruit, and were drowning their pleasures in turmoil.

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know some of you are waiting for more hot stuff like Chapter 12 - I assure you it's coming... gotta live up to my name after all huh?


	14. Fueling the Fire

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm back with another chapter (after how many years?). And yes, long over due. Anyway, I made this one a bit longer than my normal chapters, but there was a lot that the characters needed to work out... well you can read it! We _finally_ hear what Jack is actually thinking.

-d3vilish

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: Chapter 14 - Fuelling the Fire**

**

* * *

**

Sam had been looking out over the pond to clear her mind, both forearms resting on the bridge railing. The gentle breeze was creating a ripple along the water's surface. _Surface tension._ She thought to herself. _How symbolic. _So many things were running through her mind as she gazed past the pond's surface. She had woken up early bent on trying to find a solution - a formula - to fix this scenario of hers. She thought of manipulating time, chalking it up to alien influence, and just flat out lying to General Hammond, but none of those seemed like viable options. In just a few short hours she would be waiting in the third temple to make love to her C.O. - her Jack - all night long. Her lip was absentmindedly trapped between anxious teeth as she searched for a way to get herself out of this jam. No matter how long she stood there, it seemed like there was only one answer to this riddle.

Unlike physics, no matter how complex things got or how many variables there were to solve, this problem just didn't have a solution.

She had heard his soft footsteps approaching before she saw his blurred reflection in the water but didn't bother to look up.

"Hey, I got your note." Jack said softly, not wanting to scare her since she seemed so lost in thought. He raised the small folded piece of paper in his hand that read "We need to talk." She had folded it and slipped it under his door after a long jog along the beach.

She swallowed thickly and let her gaze fall to her hands before turning to look at him. She pursed her lips before saying anything. "I think there's a part of our conversation from last night that we didn't quite finish."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Look..." she began, trying desperately to collect all of her thoughts. She turned to face him, defeat and exhaustion flickering in her eyes. "The truth is that I need to know exactly what there is between us. I need to figure out if I have some sort of "hero" complex, or if I am actually in love with you... I need to know that this isn't all just in my head because after tomorrow, I need to decide whether or not the feelings that I'm going to be left with were well worth it," She tried to read his expression. "The other night on the beach - I can live with that. We were caught up in the moment, I had tons of built up sexual frustration... and I know that it doesn't matter if it happened once versus a thousand times - we're still going to be court martialed when we get back. And I know that we talked about this last night and I thought I was okay with this, but I'm not…" She let that last thought trail off.

There was a long silence.

She closed her eyes tightly realizing there was room for misinterpretation. "I don't regret the other night on the beach." Sam searched his expression. "It's just that there's **something** about this planet, and being away from home and the SGC makes it easy to be caught up in this larger than life romantic illusion with you." She sighed. "Look, nothing about this place is real. Yes, it takes up mass and has a physical presence but at the end of the day, it's not where _we're_ from. This is an escape – that's all." He loved watching her talk. He loved seeing her frustration. Her cheeks would burn a slight pink shade. This was his Carter – always thinking, always analyzing. If she wasn't so focused on getting her frustration out she would have noticed the smirk Jack had on his face. "And who knows! Maybe it all has to do with me and my raging hormones since I haven't been laid in over 8 months. I don't know. And I'm not making any excuses for my behaviour the other night – I take full responsibility. I just need to know that this isn't some stupid one sided crush that's going to be over as soon as we head back home."

She paused realizing that she had been talking for 5 minutes straight without taking a breath. Sam had wondered if he had tuned out or even noticed that she had stopped talking.

"Jack?" His eyes looked up to meet hers.

Jack looked at her searching eyes. She never did stop thinking. It was one of her best and worst qualities. "So…" he stepped a bit closer, "the other night on the beach…"

She nodded slightly getting a little uncomfortable with how close he had gotten. She remembered how the conversation ended up going the last time he started with those words.

He continued, "Let me get something straight." She stared at him in anticipation not sure what to expect. "That was the first time… in 8 _whole_ months?" He smiled a smug smile – _that_ smile - that made her playfully punch him to avoid drawing attention to the heat that rose to her cheeks in shear embarrassment.

"Carter, if you have a "hero" complex, then what the hell do I have? A cradle robber complex?"

A smile tugged at her lips as she avoided fully laughing. Leave it to Jack O'Neill to bring humour into a conversation like this. At least now she knew he had been listening… rather intently actually… to pick up on all those details that she seemed to rattle out in one jumbled cluster.

Sam had always had a thing for older men - the age difference never even occurred to her until he brought it up just now. The men her age always seemed immature - of course she was a lot smarter than the people her age which factored into it as well. Or maybe it ran deeper than that? Maybe it stemmed from her strained relationship with her father when she was younger and she always looked to an older man for protection. Jonas was 8 years her senior, Narim, Martouf – the host half at least - and Joe were all 7 to 10 years older than her. Whatever it was, Sam always dated older men. Jack had 15 years on Carter, but the thought had never crossed her mind.

"Does that bother you?" She asked him simply.

"Aside from the thought of Jacob killing me with his bare hands...?" She laughed knowing that there was some truth in what he was saying. "...actually I've never really thought about it." He lied. Jack always believed that she would easily move onto someone else - someone younger ... someone who deserved her love. She deserved someone better than an old beat up soldier. Sam was bright and energetic – just scratching the surface of her career. He had been retired, had a family … all things of the past, but those 15 years seemed to amount to another lifetime. She deserved better.

"Jack." An annoyed look crept across her face. "You're lying."

"No I'm not." _Shit._

"Yes you are." She said one eye brow raised. "When are you going to cut the crap? I've been spilling my heart out to you the past few days and you're giving me nothing to go on here. How the hell do you expect me to do this with you when you won't even let your guard down for 5 seconds?" Sam was getting frustrated. She knew that Jack used humour as a deflection mechanism.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes!" She practically screamed it.

"Fine. The truth is Carter, that I don't have **the** answer you're looking for. The truth is that I _am _too old for you. And the truth is that I am not the only one who hasn't been cutting the crap - so spare me." A true Jack admission in true Jack style. Abrupt and to the point.

"Cutting the crap about what?"

"Carter, this place may not be real," he said using his hands to illustrate his surroundings, "but let me tell you what is. P3R 118 - all I knew is that I was drawn to you. It was covered in ice, we were trapped against our will and were stamped with absolutely no memory of each other, but _somehow_ we found each other. And sure that place might not have been real either, but all I knew is that I just needed to be around you. That was real. The heavy feeling I was left with after I realized that you were my subordinate. That sour feeling in the pit of my stomach – that was real." He swallowed and took a shallow breath. "P4X 639 when we got trapped in the damn time loop, all I could think about was breaking the regs with you. And knowing that you wouldn't remember a damn thing. That was real." His anger, frustration and passion starting to rise in his voice. "And then there was Eudora when I was trapped on that planet with no way to 'gate back, I was hoping that you would find a way to get me home. Or when you were taken over by that damn alien thingy and your consciousness was stuck in the SGC computer. Shooting you a second time with that Zat was the hardest thing I had to do considering the risks. That was real!" He was yelling at her now. "Oh and we can't leave out the time that the _alternate _you walked into the SGC with a photo from our wedding." He motioned between them. "And what about P3X-989? I bet my robotic double shacked up with you the second we went back through that `gate. Knowing that they could be together and that we couldn't - being forced to see you in a different light than I wanted to every day. That. Was. Real." He saw her blink back a few tears.

He stood back trying to calm down. Jack didn't mean to make her cry. He didn't mean to yell _at_ her – she wasn't the problem. She was his solution.

"Look," he started softly, "There's just something about you Carter that I can't get away from." He leaned into her and put a hand on her face gently running his thumb along her cheek. "The truth is Carter, that if you hadn't been trapped behind that force field, we wouldn't be here."

Sam opened her mouth to respond, and then decided against it - she avoided his intense eyes. Being trapped against that force field had completely changed her perspective. At that moment, when she thought her life was ending, she had finally found peace. The man staring back at her was no longer her C.O. - the rules has disappeared and for a split second, they were able to love each other with unshielded raw emotion.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried?" She looked up to fully meet his eyes.

"Sam, we've been in situations where we didn't have a solution before and we survived."

"But this "situation" isn't going to disappear the second we walk through that 'gate... this "situation" is going to land us in some very hot water." She paused settling down a bit. "I just... I just don't see how I'm going to survive this one."

"You don't." He whispered. Jack closed the distance between them trapping her against the rail as he let his body press flat against hers. "You endure." His lips brushed against hers before capturing them in a tender and sensual kiss. Sam's arms came up wrapping around his neck; her body fit perfectly against his. _Screw the age difference._ This was their first kiss since they got to the temples a few days ago. The kiss that set their internal flames ablaze for the third night.

* * *

_to be continued... hopefully sooner than last time ;)_


	15. Magic Fingers

**Author's Note *UPDATE*: **Hey guys, seems like I have carpal tunnel in my dominant wrist... writing is going to be harder to do, but I will try to get these out on days that my wrist isn't acting up. The next update may be a little ways away - hopefully it goes away soon :(

**Author's Note: **I want to start this chapter by apologizing … the first few chapters of this story were poorly written – I just re-read them and hung my head in shame. So thanks so much for sticking with me and being so loyal. All of the Author Alerts, Story Alerts, Favourite Story tags, Reviews etc. are truly flattering. I never thought this story would get so long or get to this many reviews. Thanks so much guys!

So, I was originally going to make this an uber long chapter (like something like 4x the size of my other chapters) but then it would take 4x as long to post since it's not 100% done yet… I'm going to post them in chunks that way you guys get them in a more timely manner. I hope you enjoy this one ;)

-d3vilish

OH! And **P.S.** – This chapter is pure smut… I warn you now!

* * *

**Flames of Temptation: **Chapter 15 – Magic Fingers

* * *

Pangs of anxiety clawed at the pit of her stomach as she paced the length of the third temple just at the top of the grand stair case. The sound of falling water droplets and the swish of the palm trees didn't make her any calmer. The wind was picking up and she was sure that a mild tropical storm was approaching. The sun had set, all the candles were lit and melting, and here she was waiting in a white thigh-long, see through kimono which was left untied revealing her halter bikini top and bottoms underneath … and yet there was no sign of Jack O'Neill. She thought he may have been running late, but no... this was _extremely_ late. Even for Jack! Sam continued to pace, waiting for him to show up - a million things about rules, regulations, and following her heart all jumbled in her head. Looking up at the night sky, Sam noticed the first moon high in the horizon with the second just appearing past the water. "That is it!" She muttered to herself before racing down the stairs trying to dodge the light rain.

"You're standing me up!" She yelled as the door swung open to Jack's personal quarters.

Jumping off the bed, obviously catching him by surprise, hands up in surrender Jack started to fumble for words. "Um, Carter...look. -" He clearly had been procrastinating since he only had his white slacks on and the remainder of his clothes were still sitting on the stool next to the marble tub.

"Don't give me any of your bull shit Jack - you were going to stand me up tonight weren't you!"

Her hair had been damp and wind tussled from the storm starting to touch down outside. The waves crashing against the shore in the distance were nothing compared to the rage he saw in her eyes. Jack had never seen her look sexier than the way she looked right now. That outfit was pure sin. Her legs were long, slender and silky. The tiny bikini top and bottoms that she had on left the rest of her body completely showcased in a visual feast for him. And that see through whatchya-m-call-it was just another prop - an obstacle - keeping him from his temptress. Ripping it off her would take all of two seconds – two seconds he would thoroughly enjoy. And yet here he was trying to avoid her… what the hell was he thinking?

"Ah, fuck it." He mumbled. His lips came crashing down on hers pinning her to the open large wooden door as his hand possessively guided her head. She managed a surprised cry muffled by his possessive mouth as his body ground against her. One minute she was yelling at him for not being there the next he was invading her personal bubble. Whatever happened to baby steps? Even with the surprise attack, her body eagerly responded to his. Damn mutiny! One of Sam's hands went to the back of Jack's head and the other snaked around his shoulder pulling him closer into her body.

He took her bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it. Her eyes opened in complete submission and confusion. She didn't understand what was happening and her brain needed to understand before they went any further… before she lost complete control of her thoughts. Placing a hand over his lips before they caught hers again, Jack's smoldering eyes met hers.

Breathing hard, trying not to close the tiny gap between them, she breathlessly managed "What the fuck was that?" He pulled back slightly although both hands remained on her waist. She softly continued, "One minute you're standing me up - the next you have me up against the wall..." He noticed her heavy breathing - her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She was just as turned on as he was. Her nipples were hard and noticeable through the thin, feeble fabric of her shirt. God he wanted nothing more than to place his lips over her tight little buds… to feel her arch against him again.

"Jack?" She softly nudged him for an answer. His eyes darted back up to meet hers. Damn! Why did girls always have to stop to talk?

His lips were hovering just a few inches away from Sam's. All he had to do was lean forward, but he knew she wanted an answer – correction – she _deserved_ an answer. "I didn't want to risk your career Carter. But seeing you like this tonight..." He swallowed thickly, defeat in his tone as he silently hoped she wouldn't take what he said the wrong way. "God, I want you so much right now… but you've worked too hard to throw it away on me and I won't let you do that – you're worth too much to the SGC." She was exploring his features as he explained. He looked tired – was probably up the entire day thinking about the easiest way to put a stop to them going any further as he weighed the consequences of his decision.

"Risking my career is not your decision - it's mine." She offered simply. "I've chosen Jack." She caught his eyes and gave him a reassuring nod. "And I chose you." Pulling his head back to hers, she slowed the pace down considerably. Her tongue darted out to meet his as they slid past one another. The flat planes of his body still had her pinned against the wall as he ground his waist into hers. One of his hands traveled from her waist along her thigh encouraging her to raise her leg and lock it against his hip. His eyes were screwed shut and all he could do was feel. He felt her breasts pushing against his bare chest. He could taste her mouth as she continued her sweet assault. The heat between her legs was radiating outwards and he knew she would be ready to receive him at any second. He was hard and knew that she was more than willing, but had other plans for her tonight.

Jack pulled away and tugged at her hand indicating that she should follow him. "C'mere." He sat on the edge of the large marble tub and pulled her into the crevice between his legs. She kissed him lightly as he toyed with her skimpy kimono. Sliding it off her arms, he wrapped both arms around her lower back as he kissed his way from Sam's navel to the top of her bikini bottoms. She felt his tongue dart out tickling the sensitive skin. He stopped short of her bikini bottoms before moving his hands to her rib cage in order to support her for what was coming. He ran his tongue in a sensual path again from her navel moving upwards. Her stomach rippled with each new tingling sensation that he was invoking in her. He was tormenting her and she both loved and hated every minute of it. Sam's hands instinctively went to the back of his head in anticipation for what was coming. He smiled against the fabric of her bikini top lightly brushing one of her erect nipples. The sexy white bikini top that made her breasts look so tempting. She whimpered at the brief contact wordlessly urging him to continue. Tormenting her like this made him hard beyond belief. Jack let his chin with his day old stubble lightly brush past her nipple again smiling as he felt her knees weaken slightly. "Jaaccckkk." Sam complained combing her fingers roughly through his hair. She wanted to feel his lips on her. And she wanted it now.

Jack stood up gazing into the inferno of her gaze. Leaning in, just close enough for his stubble to brush her earlobe when he spoke, he said, "Not just yet Samantha." She closed her eyes at the use of her whole first name. His voice rumbling like the thunder in the distance sent ripples of raw primal need through her core. Heavy lidded she followed him with her eyes as he undid the drawstring to his pants letting them slowly fall to the ground pooling at his feet. His erection bobbing up and down with his movements as he climbed over the marble ledge and into the large tub. Jack extended his arm, settling into the back of the tub, as he reached for Sam's hand indicating that she should join him.

She reached an arm up to the string behind her neck holding her top up and started to slowly pull at the tie.

"Wait!" Jack commanded. "Leave them on."

Smiling wickedly at the look he was giving her at that exact moment gave Sam immense pleasuring in knowing that his concentration was now faltering. Getting into the warm pool of water she settled between Jack's legs, resting her back against his chest. She could feel his groin pressing against her back. He was painfully hard by now, but he also had a generous amount of self restraint. Snaking a hand behind her, she fisted his length and began to tug at him.

A determined hand stilled hers. "I had other things in mind." He hoarsely said into her hair – he was doing things his way. Sam relaxed back against his body. Jack ran his scruffy chin along the crook of her neck down to her shoulder. She shuddered against him – the gentle abuse was stirring her inner beast once again. Jack ran butterfly kisses along the path between her neck to her ear trying to make the least amount of contact possible. From their conversation a few nights ago, she had admitted that this type of foreplay drove her wild. She parted her lips letting out silent gasps as he nipped at an earlobe. Sam was so distracted by Jack's lips that her eyes flew open when one of his hands slipped under the hem of her bikini bottoms.

"God." He nipped at her shoulder with his teeth. "Even under water I can tell you're dripping wet." She remained silent fighting for composure as his hands traced patterns across her sensitive skin. "Clean shaven with a tiny triangle patch just above… god Carter, you're making me rock hard just thinking about what it looks like." He traced the tiny patch of hair that she'd left with his fingers which were still under the fabric of her bikini. "Where'd you get the razor?" Her skin tingled with goose bumps where his hot breath was hitting her neck. His tongue darted out and traced her ear before nibbling ever so lightly on her earlobe.

Sam swallowed thickly, her eyes were still screwed shut. "I always bring one with me offworld."

His head rolled back as he let out a groan – one of his hands tightened its grip on her hip as the other ran its index finger over her clit. "Fuck Carter… now every time we're offworld I'm gonna be thinking if you're clean shaven or not."

She turned her head to capture his lips, kissing him with the intensity of emotion that he had been building up inside of her. Without wasting another second, Jack dipped a finger into her molten core. Sam arched against him, instinctively spreading her legs a little wider for him. "God you're so tight!" He could feel her muscles straining slightly against the intrusion. Jack began to slowly thrust his finger as his thumb rotated on her clit. Sam's grip on Jack's thighs tightened as she let out sweet little mewling sounds as he penetrated her. If there was one thing Jack O'Neill was capable of, it was multitasking as a lover. He was busy kissing and nipping at her neck and ears while one hand worked under the bikini line and the other kneaded her breasts.

Sam had never felt so stimulated all at once and she had never had an orgasm from being fingered in her life … that was until now. The beginnings of an orgasm were mounting as Sam began to pant. The pleasure was coiling inside of her – her ovaries were tightening and she would be spiraling out of control soon… very soon! Moaning and arching against him as he kissed and caressed her body. "Oh god, Jack!" She pulled her lip between her teeth as Sam's breathing increased. She was close – so damn close. He ran his short nails across her belly liking the ripple effect it caused. Jack increased his pace slightly as he added a second finger.

"Fuck!" Sam arched even more against his fingers as the second stretched her even further. Her ass pressed tightly against his erection causing unexpected friction making him growl in her ear.

Listening to her rapid breathing pattern, he knew she was close. He increased the pressure on her swollen clit as his fingers continued to penetrate her over and over and over again. "Yes…" Jack squeezed one of her nipples as he increased the pressure and speed on her clit. "Oh my god!" Sam cried out as orgasm ripped through her body, tightening her grip on Jack's fingers. He continued to thrust and rub drawing out her orgasm as she spasmed against his chest. He waited until her muscle contractions subdued before removing his fingers from her body.

Jack kissed her tenderly along the expanse of her neck that he had access to as he brought her down from her orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her and she softly moaned her satisfaction – her body completely limp against his.

She opened her big blue eyes. Her features were flush with passion and her body was buzzing. Sam turned in the tub to face her assaulter unintentionally rubbing past his erection which caused his hips to buck. Jack eyes locked onto his seductress's lips. Her tongue ran across her lips. His erection had been throbbing and seeing Carter's tongue like that definitely did _not_ help ease the tension building inside of him. He needed a release… and he needed one soon. It was bordering on painful for him.

"Jack?" His eyes looked up to meet hers. She had that hint of mischief in her eyes… the look that she got when Playful Carter came out. Her eyebrow was raised in that sexy fuck-me way that made Jack want to push her up against the nearest surface. The next words to come out of her mouth made his mouth water. She smiled that wicked Carter smile and said, "My turn."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**End Notes:** So? Did you guys like it? Any ideas on what Playful Carter is up to ;) I'll post another chapter soon…


End file.
